


Wicked Game

by Myahud



Series: Heart Shaped World [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Mystery, Nalu - Freeform, Organized Crime, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myahud/pseuds/Myahud
Summary: Fairy Tail NaLu AU. A mysterious stranger shows up at the Blue Kitten Nightclub asking about their lead girl, Lucy Heartfilia, beginning a tumultuous relationship full of passion and heartbreak. When the man strikes up a deal with her manager Ivan, Lucy is left wondering if the man's interest is truly in her, or if he's involved in the shady business Ivan is running on the side.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Heart Shaped World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066016
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

It was just past midnight when the door of the Blue Kitten nightclub swung open, allowing a plume of thick smoke to escape into the cold winter night. A man stepped into the room, brushing the snow from the shoulders of his black trench coat. His fedora was pulled low over his eyes, pink wisps of hair escaping from under its brim. The air was stale, smelling of cigarettes and booze, and the noise was threatening, full of loud music and cat calls. He was a stranger among a sea of regulars and bottom feeders, and they took notice as he made a steady b-line for the bar which stretched the length of the room from the door to the stage.

He removed the coat, letting it fall over his arm as the music paused and the lights dimmed. His pace slowed as it became momentarily harder to see until suddenly a bright spotlight shot out from the back of the stage, illuminating the perfect silhouette of a woman.

Natsu blinked toward the light. The woman was seated sideways in a chair, one leg pointed into the air, her back arched, her head leaning so far back the sharp curve in her chin pointed toward the sky, her straight hair spilled down to the floor.

The lights changed and the music cued, though it was louder now than before. Natsu continued towards the bar, but his eyes were fixed on the beautiful blonde on stage.

A long row of recently vacated stools appeared at the bar, Natsu took one across from the bartender who stood transfixed in his spot drying the same tumbler over and over again as he eyed the blonde who had begun a slow and seductive dance.

Natsu waited, watching the girl, wondering how long it would take the bartender to notice his new customer.

Longer than he thought. It was not until Natsu spoke to him that he even acknowledged his presence, and if he had seen him before hand, he certainly hadn't let on.

"Who's the girl?"

The bartender replied by pointing up toward a poster taped to the back of the bar, nestled among the tall bottles of whisky and bourbon. 'The Celestial Goddess', the sign read, 'every night at the Blue Kitten, with a special appearance Friday nights at midnight. Don't miss out, let her cast a spell on you'. The words framed a smiling picture of the girl peeking out from a nest of white feathers.

"What's her real name?" Natsu asked the bartender, who had yet to take his order.

This finally caught the wiry man's attention. He gave Natsu a sideways glance, looking him up and down, following the red pinstripes along his black suit. He eyed the expensive gold cufflinks at his wrists and caught a glimpse of the gold chain peeking out from his vest pocket.

"What are yeh havin'?" His voice was low and gruff, much more formidable than his general appearance made him out to be.

Natsu grinned, revealing the sharp point of his canines. "Scotch, top shelf, single malt, straight up." The bartender nodded and began his work as Natsu turned back to the girl.

By now she had long left the chair lonely and pushed aside. She was out on the catwalk swaying from a pole that reached up into the blackness of the celling. The plunging neckline of her top cut all the way down to her naval, revealing a voluminous line of cleavage. One of her long legs wrapped around the pole, and the other heeled foot pressed tight against its base. The slit of her long shimmering skirt was so high he could catch a clear glimpse of her ass. She gripped the pole effortlessly with her right hand as she spun around it in a circle, before letting go completely, arching back and stretching her arms out over her head as she spun, the audience reaching out and touching her fingertips above them.

The bartender set Natsu's drink down loudly next to him causing him to jump. Point made. He tore his eyes away from the girl.

"How much do I owe ya?"

"Twenty one." the bartender said sternly. Natsu chuckled at the steep cost and pulled his money clip out from inside his jacket. He threw a couple twenties on the bar.

"Keep the change," he said, bringing the heavy glass to his mouth. The liquid burned down his throat all the way to his stomach. He smiled again. He always enjoyed that warm fire in his belly. "I never did get her name? Her _real_ name?"

The bartender turned toward him, eyes narrowed. He nodded toward the twenties still decorating the bar top.

Natsu understood. He added a few more twenties to the pile and glanced back up at the other man who gave him a slight shake of his head. Natsu grimaced and added a few hundreds. This time the bartender scooped up his earnings eagerly. He leaned across the bar and whispered over the music.

"They don't like the fans getting her real name, but, I can see yeh are a man of impeccable taste sir, and sincere discretion, so I'll tell yeh. Her real name is Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

Natsu turned away from the bartender, who hurried back to his work, and looked back at the stage.

"Lucy..." he whispered her name without realizing it, but he liked the way it rolled off his tongue.

He downed the rest of his glass, ordered another and took it with him as he moved closer to the stage. He took the three steps that led down into the stage area in a single stride and slipped into an empty booth with the perfect center front view of the stage. He was amazed to find it empty but, once again, it looked like its previous inhabitants had vacated to get closer look at the performance. Well, probably at the performer, actually.

Natsu leaned against the plush red leather seat and spun the liquid in his glass as the lights dimmed. The music changed again. He thought perhaps that was the end of her show.

A series of pink and purple lights flashed up at the stage and revealed the blonde goddess once more. The long skirt and plunging neckline were gone, revealing a sparkling bikini with iridescent crystals catching in the vivid lights. The top was designed like a cage that could barely contain her breasts, the pinks of her nipples almost visible underneath.

Natsu shifted his weight, his pants feeling unusually tighter than normal. It wasn't like he never saw beautiful women. In his line of work that was sort of a given, and he had been to an endless number of business meetings in places just like this. But the women he met through his jobs or saw in places like this, he just didn't really notice them. There was nothing that caught his eye. That didn't keep him from his fare share of flirting or fucking, but that was all just empty fun to pass the time. He could not remember a time that he had been so stirred just by simply watching a woman dance.

He took a sip of his scotch and waited, a devilish grin creasing the corner of his mouth.

* * *

Lucy stared at her reflection in her vanity mirror. She stared hard into those chestnut eyes and tried to force away the images that kept replaying behind them. A mysterious looking man in black seated near the stage, his face hidden under his hat. The fire she saw in his eye when they finally met. The impish grin stretching across his face...

Lucy threw her head into her hands. She wanted to cry, but the tears had stopped coming long ago. In her line of work, you learned how to turn that off, eventually.

She had seen many men like him in her time at the Blue Kitten, and at other clubs before. She had seen him return to the bar and he must have asked for her manager because she later caught a clear glimpse of Ivan talking to the man over the bar and both men looking in her direction.

Lucy knew what that meant.

It almost never happened, especially now that she had become Ivan's lead girl. With a lead girl there needs to be enough scarcity to drive the market up. Plenty of guys want to see the star after the show, rarely are they ever allowed to.

But this guy looked persistent. And, worst of all, she saw him shake Ivan's hand- a clear sign that a deal had been struck.

Lucy let out a heavy sigh and looked back at the mirror.

It would not have been so bad, but there was something in the guy’s eyes that scarred her. His smile was electrifying, it had sent a shock through her whole body and she had, for a moment, thought she might stumble. Luckily, pro that she was, no one noticed.

She began touching up her makeup. That's right, she was a pro, she told herself, pursing her lips together after applying a fresh coat of hot pink lipstick. For a moment she wondered what his type was. She began reaching for a hair tie but froze when she heard a light set of knuckles rap her door.

Her breath caught in her throat, her stomach began to sink. She closed her eyes and counted to three out loud. A long slow breath escaped her and she looked once again at the mirror into a pair of cold eyes.

No emotion. That was how you dealt with this sort of thing.

She slipped on a white sheer robe edged in silver feathers, threw her hair loose over her shoulder- it would have to do- and took a seat at the edge of her plush, oversized bed.

"Come in," she trilled lightly.

She watched, expressionless, as the door knob turned.

He was not as tall as she had expected, but something in his demeanor seemed to make him appear taller than he actually was. He removed his hat, letting loose a wild mane of pink hair, and then glanced briefly around the room before his eyes came to rest on her.

Lucy flashed him her brightest smile.

He returned it ten-fold.

She felt the corner of her mouth twitch, the smile not quite staying in place as it should have. But she doubted he would notice. These kinds of guys never did.

Lucy waited for him to introduce himself... only he didn't. He just stood there, watching her.

So I guess he is going to be difficult, she thought to herself. Well alright then.

"So tell me stranger, whom is it I have the pleasure of welcoming into my private dressing room this evening? It's not often I get visitors, you must be a special guy." She gave him a wink and flirty smile.

"My name is Natsu," he said rather quietly. It was odd, usually her gentleman callers- if you could really call them gentleman- were a bit more... eager. This guy seemed like more of a cold fish. And yet when she had caught his eye earlier he seemed so... alive.

"Why don't you come a little closer sugar, I can barely see you in this dim lighting. Come closer so we can get a little more comfortable." It was true, the room was dim, but as he stepped forward the sinking feeling returned to her stomach, try as she might to ignore it.

He stopped just out of arms reach. Lucy felt a momentary wave of relief.

Then she remembered who she was, what she did for a living, and why this guy was here. Putting off the inevitable wasn't going to help her get past this.

She reached out a hand to him, ready to draw him towards her. And then she saw that smile creep across his face. She felt her body temperature rise. How did he do that to her? She watched the corner of his mouth turn up in a wicked grin and she realized that this guy was gorgeous. Was that it? Was that what was so different about this guy? In the past the men they sent her were trolls- old wealthy trolls with too much clout and influence to turn down, but trolls none the less. But this guy- Natsu, he was far from unattractive.

It didn't really change anything though- it didn't change why either of them were here. It didn't change the job she had to do. And, no, it didn't make it any easier. In fact somehow it was doing just the opposite.

"Come here," she whispered seductively, shutting away the rest of her thoughts, shutting down her feelings. This was a paycheck, nothing more. She wrapped her finger tips around his tie and pulled him towards her.

Natsu's smile faded. His reflexes were sharp. Before she knew what had happened Lucy realized the progress of her hand had stopped. The pair were frozen. Natsu's fingers wrapped tightly around her wrist, holding her in place.

"Let go," he said quietly.

Surprised and uncertain, Lucy let the tie fall back against his chest. She was still seated at the edge of her bed. She looked up at him, at the dark flames in his eyes.

In a very slow motion that shocked Lucy to her core, Natsu slipped his fingers from her wrist to her palm and brought her hand to his mouth. As his warm lips pressed lightly to her hand she could feel his breath against her skin, sending shivers through her whole body.

After what was only a brief moment but seemed to go on forever, he pulled away. Gently he brought her hand back down, though he did not let it go.

Lucy was at a loss. She looked up at him mutely. She didn't understand.

This time when their eyes met she could see the same bright flames that had been there earlier, when she was dancing.

"See you tomorrow," he said, flashing her a wide smile before turning and slipping out the door.

Lucy sat frozen, watching the closed door. There was no other movement. She continued to watch it, her fingers tracing over the skin of her hand where his mouth had been. Still the door did not open.

What the hell had just happened? And what did he mean, 'see you tomorrow'?"


	2. Chapter 2

"He's back, is he?" Ivan said as he approached Rob behind the bar.

"Third night in a row." Rob said as the pair watched the pink haired stranger sitting in what was becoming his regular booth.

"I was surprised you let him see her again last night. Two nights in a row, that never happens."

Ivan gave a gruff sigh. "Well, I've never been offered that much money before."

"I heard all they did was talk," Rob added with a scoff.

Ivan's eyes widened. "They talked? That's it?"

Rob nodded. "Heard all the girls fussing about it earlier."

Ivan scowled. Something wasn't right about this guy. What was he after?

"Did you have him looked into?" Rob asked and at that Ivan relaxed into a brief grin.

"I have Gajeel working on it."

Rob raised a thick brow at him. "Gajeel? Surprised you didn't put Laxus on this one."

"Laxus is working on another project for me at the moment. Besides, gotta let the new guy have a chance at some point."

Rob agreed then asked, "How did you find him again?"

"Juvia recommended him. I guess they're old friends."

"Anything you need to be worried about there?"

"Doubt it. She didn't give the guy a second glance when she introduced us. Juvia's a nice enough girl but you'd think a black cloud followed her around- she always looks so damn sad. At least she can turn it on when she's on stage."

Rob nodded. "You gunna let the kid see her again tonight?"

It was a question Ivan had been struggling with already. Should he wait, watch, see what transpires and try to figure out what this stranger was after? Or should he intervene now, before there was any trouble? But the money... the money was good. The boy's interest would wane, eventually. No harm in taking advantage of it. Lucy knew better than to get involved with a client. And she knew what would happen to her if she did. If the guy wanted to waste his time and money talking, let him.

"If he asks, send him to my office," was all he told Rob, who nodded, understanding his orders.

* * *

Lucy smiled when she heard the familiar wrap of knuckles against her door. She hadn't been certain if he would show up again. A part of her had hoped that he would.

"Come in," she called lightly. She wrapped her white satin robe taut around her slim form and took a seat at her vanity.

Natsu slipped off his hat as he stepped into the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

"Hey Luce," he said as he made his way to her setae and flopped down atop it, kicking his feet up and stretching out his legs. She eyed him from her perch. His eyes beat closed. He looked exhausted underneath the cheerful grin he was wearing.

"Did you come here to see me or the backs of your eyelids?"

Natsu's eyes snapped open and he bolted upright. "To see you, of course. Sorry about that," he laughed, running a hand through his unruly pink hair. "Long day."

"You know, come to think of it, you have been visiting me every night for the last four nights and I don't even know what you do?" It was a question that had been weighing on her for a while. She honestly wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer. Someone with that much confidence and wealth... She couldn't help but think his business wasn't totally above board.

"Oh, you know, a little of this, a little of that." Natsu said, brushing the question away.

"That's not really an answer," Lucy said playfully. But Natsu gave a rare frown.

"I'd rather not talk about work tonight," he said with a note of seriousness in his voice that was out of character.

Lucy knew not to press. Natsu may not be following the rules, but he was still a paying customer, and if he didn't want to talk about work then Lucy wouldn't bring it up. His reaction, though, did little to ease her suspicions.

She enjoyed his easy company. He made her feel relaxed. His visits had been a breath of fresh air in the cold confines of the club. He made her laugh, and it felt like she hadn’t laughed in years.

"I brought you something," Natsu said, standing up and reaching into the breast pocket of his jacket.

He pulled out a silvery white rose and held it out to her.

"It made me think of you," he said with a crooked smile.

Lucy took the rose and slowly brought it to her nose. It smelled like a cold winter day, crisp and full of spices.

"It's lovely, thank you." She turned and set it on her vanity, trying to conceal the frown on her lips. Lucy didn't know how to feel about the beautiful gift. She didn't know how to feel about him.

"How about I take you to a movie tonight?" Natsu asked, she could hear the goofy smile in his voice.

"I'm sorry," she said turning back to him. "I don't think I'm allowed to go out with you. I have to stay at the club."

"Oh come on," he started playfully when there was a sudden buzzing noise in his pocket.

Natsu took out his phone and glanced at it. A frown once again passed over his sharp features.

"Looks like I have to go take care of something."

"Now?" Lucy asked in surprise. "You only just got here."

"Yeah, well... Can I come back later?" He said with a charming grin.

"You'd have to run it past Ivan," Lucy half whispered, as if the name were taboo within the walls of her dressing room.

"Consider it done," Natsu gave her a wide smile and a wink. Grabbing his things he made for the door, stopping with his hand on the knob. "See you later Luce,"

"See you later Natsu," Lucy smiled.

As the door shut Lucy's face fell. She wondered what that text had said, and where he was going. She wondered, as she always did, if he really would come back.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Tuesday night and the club was just starting to fill up. Natsu was surprised how much traffic the place got for a weeknight.

Waiting for Lucy's set to start, Natsu sat in his usual booth spinning the scotch around in his tumbler. He was pondering his next move.

Natsu had been working for Fairy Tail Private Investigations and Security for a number of years now, primarily on the PI team. He'd managed cases big and small- from cheating husbands to corporate embezzlement. Hell, he had even assisted local police on several murder investigations. From his point of view, he had already seen it all. All his cases now were merely variations of the past.

When his boss, Makarov, decided to bring the young man in on a major case they were working, Natsu hadn't thought much of it. He expected more of the same.

What he didn't expect, was her.

And now, here he was again, sitting at his booth, glass of scotch in hand, waiting for the lights to dim and the music to announce the entrance of the girl he couldn't seem to shake from his thoughts.

He had not planned any of it before he walked into the bar that first night, before he had seen her. But as soon as he had, he knew he needed to know her.

It had worked to his advantage. His lack of forethought had ultimately put him in the perfect position to keep an eye on the place.

He was becoming familiar with the club- its employees, its regulars. He had even had several occasions to glance around the boss's office when Ivan had pulled him in there for a "friendly chat". With a little more time he would be able to figure out a way to get in while it was unoccupied. Something his nightly visits to the beautiful starlet would aid in.

He knew there was more going on here behind the scenes, and Natsu was set to expose the place.

One of Fairy Tail’s top guys over in the private security department, Grey Fullbuster, had used his connections to try and get some info on the operation before they sent Natsu in. It turned out the Tartaros Family, a high profile gang that always had a way of slipping out of the authorities’ hands, was rumored to be engaging in some type of negotiations with Ivan. Grey had a unique way of always pissing Natsu off, but he had to admit, the info was good- and not easy to come by.

Makarov said they suspected the club was a front for some type of untoward side business, which would make sense if they were dealing with thugs like Tartaros, but they weren't sure exactly what Ivan had gotten himself in to. Trafficking or drugs, Natsu figured. He hoped it was the later.

Natsu hadn't heard too much about their client. Makarov was playing this one pretty close to the chest. They must be pretty well connected, though, because he was told that once Fairy Tail figures out what's going on at the Blue Kitten they were taking the case straight to the feds.

And that was why this girl was a problem. From the moment he met her he knew he was screwed. He may be using her as a means to an end, but his desire to see her, to know her, was real. He wanted to do a hell of a lot more than talk, but he needed to drag this out. She needed to be comfortable enough around him to spill any secrets she knew about Ivan's business. And he had to stay focused.

There was no hard or fast rule about getting involved on the job. Sometimes it was necessary to make... connections. Lucy was the perfect example. She was the star of the show, after all. Chances were high that she had been around here long enough to know of, if not be directly involved with, the shady business being run through the place. But the fire that exploded within his veins at her touch told him that "connecting" with Lucy was a bad idea.

"Mr. Dragneel," a voice permeated Natsu's thoughts. He looked up to see Ivan leaning against his booth.

"Evening Ivan,” Natsu greeted, taking a swig of his scotch.

The older man frowned at Natsu's informality, but brushed it off.

"Enjoying the show tonight?"

"I think everyone here is enjoying the show tonight. You run an impressive establishment. Why don't you join me for a drink," he offered.

"No, no, I'm afraid I have a policy not to mingle too closely with the customers. I'd hate for it to appear as if I were playing favorites."

Natsu nodded. Evasive as ever, he thought to himself.

"Speaking of playing favorites, we should talk about Lucy."

That grabbed Natsu's attention. He kept his face emotionless as he spoke. "Oh? What about her?"

"Well, you see it is very unusual, what you are doing- paying to spend time with my star. And I'm afraid I'm going to have to put a stop to it. I'm sure you've had your fun, but enough is enough."

This was bad. Natsu needed more time to watch the club. He needed another shot at Ivan's office- he knew that was where he was going to find what he needed to expose Ivan.

"If it's about the money, I can pay you more," Natsu offered coolly.

Ivan smiled. "It's not about the money."

Natsu decided to push. "You sure? I could make it worth your while."

"No, no," Ivan said with a wave of his hand. "You see, it’s about my star, and it’s about this show. People have begun to notice, you see. The girls backstage are all a-twitter over it. Some of the regulars have begun to make comments. They believe I am playing favorites. Allowing you to see Lucy so often... Well, let’s just say I am starting to lose customers. My girls need to seem available. I can't have them thinking she is off the market."

Natsu thought quickly over Ivan's words, trying to figure out an angle that might sway his decision. "Of course," he said dryly. "I understand." He gave a long pause and waited until Ivan began to turn away. "Of course I am sure you would hate to lose my business as well?" That caught Ivan's attention. He turned back to the young man.

"True," he said slowly. "You have been an excellent customer."

"Perhaps there is something more I can offer besides just my patronship."

"Oh?" Ivan snickered. "Like what?"

Natsu hesitated. If he wasn't careful, he would blow the whole operation with this move.

"I heard you've been doing some business with Tartaros."

If Ivan was surprised, he did not show it. But there was an angry gleam in his eye as their conversation took a turn.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you’re talking about. Perhaps it is time for you to leave my club, Mr. Dragneel."

Natsu waved his hand casually.

"I have a bit of a history with them. They can be... stubborn in their business deals. I might be able to help you with your negotiations."

That clearly peaked Ivan's attention. "Is that so?"

"Of course," Natsu grinned. "We are friends, after all, right Ivan? And friends help each other out from time to time. And, as my friend, I would expect you to help me as well."

A wicked smile stretched across Ivan's mouth. "And what is it that you would want, in exchange for such a kind offer."

Natsu shrugged. "It's pretty simple. I want time with Miss Heartfilia."

Ivan eyed him suspiciously. "That's all?"

Natsu smirked. "I really am a simple man. All I want is to spend time with a beautiful woman, so sue me. I'm sure you understand."

Ivan watched him and Natsu held in his breath. Did it work?

"Why don't you come with me to my office and we can talk more about our mutual friends. I'm sure more time could be arranged between you and my little starlet."

Natsu smiled, he was in.

He left his half-finished drink on the table as he followed Ivan toward the back of the room. He heard the music change and paused for a moment, looking back at the stage. Lucy's set had started. He watched as she moved slowly down the cat walk.

He must have lost his mind. Oh well, he thought, too late now.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy stretched out on the bed in her dressing room leafing slowly through an old magazine. She stopped at the centerfold. Mirajane, she was easily the most popular model in the industry. She'd started out in the same kind of work as Lucy, and that's what Lucy wanted for herself. To be out from under the cruel thumb of Ivan and his underworld higher-ups. To be free of the undesirable contract that came with her position.

There was a quiet tap at her door.

"Lucy?" A light voice trilled through the wood.

Lucy jumped up, leaving the magazine spread out on the bed, and threw the lock before returning to her perch.

A tall, slender girl with blue wavy hair slipped quietly into the room and pressed the door shut. Slender, Lucy thought, except for her giant rack and ass. Her curves were in all the right places, and of course that's why Juvia was hired to the Blue Kitten six months ago.

"Lucy, you have to tell me what's going on, everyone's talking about it." Juvia's words were eager and hurried.

"Talking about what?" Lucy said at a loss.

"You!" Juvia nearly burst. She took a seat across from Lucy on the setae, her long royal blue satin robe draped glamorously around her. She pressed her tiny fists into her knees in anticipation. "And that guy, Mr Dragneel."

"Natsu?" Lucy was still confused. "What about him?"

"Don't you know?" Juvia's giant blue eyes were wide in surprise. Lucy shook her head mutely.

"Cana saw him in Ivan's office, she said it looked like they were making a deal."

"What kind of a deal?" Lucy shifted her weight uncomfortably. Natsu had been visiting her every night for nearly a week. She had seen him leave with Ivan during the beginning of her set tonight. It made her stomach tighten.

The problem was, she'd enjoyed Natsu's visits. She didn't understand him, or what he was after. But it seemed like... well... it didn't seem like he was after anything, like he just wanted to spend time with her. It made no sense, and it must have been costing him a fortune, but he hadn't made a single pass towards her since she met him. Not one.

But knowing that he was dealing with Ivan was unsettling. Was it about her? Or did it have something to do with Ivan's side business? Lucy was blissfully in the dark about what Ivan was up to, but she knew he had gotten involved in something shady. He had introduced her to a potential new business partner, Maud Geer, a few months back, but she hadn't seen him since.

She was glad of that, too. Something about that guy was off. The relief she had felt when she found out he wouldn't be joining her for a night was immense. Lucy had taken a hot shower after the dinner, washing away the sensation of her skin crawling caused by the scrutiny of that man's gaze.

It was just a matter of time, Lucy told herself. There was no way Natsu was just looking for conversation. He had to have some sort of underlying motivation. Maybe now she'd find out what it was.

"I don't know what the men were saying exactly," Juvia reported. "But Cana said Ivan gave him a set of keys."

"Keys to what? To the club?"

"One looked like a key to the club. The other... well, it had your room number on it."

Lucy's mouth dropped in shock.

"Why would he do that?"

Juvia shrugged. "That's what everyone is talking about. Cana thinks they struck up some kind of deal to make you exclusive."

"Exclusive?" Lucy repeated, but the implication was clear. Ivan had agreed to some amount of money that would give Natsu exclusive rights to her. Her mind swam in confusion. It would make sense if Natsu was like any other customer, but he wasn't. Or at least he didn't seem to be. Lucy didn't know whether to be relieved or even more concerned. This had to mean an end to Natsu's pleasant meetings. He was after something. Her. And apparently he was a man who knew how to get what he wanted.

There was a familiar wrap of knuckles at her door.

Juvia jumped up in surprise. She tightened her long robe around her svelte frame, its thick collar of white fur hugging her neck.

"Come in," Lucy trilled sweetly. Juvia hurried toward the door as it swung open.

Natsu's muscular frame appeared.

"Sorry," Juvia squeaked as she hurriedly slipped past him, disappearing down the hall.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," Natsu said as he hovered in the doorway.

"No it's fine, come in." Lucy tossed her magazine into her side table drawer and closed it gently.

Natsu shut the door quietly and moved to take a seat next to Lucy on the bed. His nearness set Lucy's skin on fire. Her heart thudded harder as his knee brushed against hers.

No, she thought to herself. She needed to put her guard up. She needed to treat him like everyone else.

"What was that?" He asked casually, nodding toward the drawer. He slipped off his hat, tossing it over to the setae, and loosened his tie.

"Nothing important," Lucy smiled, batting her eyelashes.

Natsu narrowed his eyes as he surveyed her. "What's wrong?"

Lucy nearly choked. "Nothing," she smiled, trying to regain her composure. How could he see through her so easily?

"Come on Luce," he said, his eyes softening. An easy smile creased his lips. "I know we haven't known each other long, but I know you well enough to tell when you’re upset."

Lucy tried to hold her tongue, but her frustration and confusion was getting the best of her.

"That's the problem," she said, her smile flickering. "You shouldn't know me that well," she whispered, looking away.

She felt Natsu's weight shift on the mattress as he leaned his elbows on his knees. He sat silently for a moment before he spoke.

"You heard I had a talk with Ivan," Natsu stated. It wasn't a question.

Lucy simply nodded.

"Hey," he said gently. His hand swept up and took her by the chin, guiding her gaze back to him. She shuttered at the heat of his skin against hers. It reminded her of the first night, when he'd kissed her hand.

"I'm not expecting anything from you, nothing more than this."

The genuine emotion in Natsu's voice made her feel at ease, but the sensation was fleeting. Lucy felt her expression fall. She was finding it impossible to keep up the act.

"What is _this_ , Natsu?" She called him by name, an intimacy she'd avoid with any other man.

"I like you, Luce," he said with a shrug, as if it were no big deal. "I like spending time with you."

"And this is the way you choose to do it?"

At that Natsu frowned, his hand fell away.

"You're barely allowed to leave the club, you live here full time, and you’re not allowed to have suitors or to seem unavailable to your audience. Ivan basically keeps you under lock and key, right?"

He was right.

"How do you know all that?"

"I'm perceptive," he said with a sly grin. "Kinda leaves a guy without any options to get to know you. So, I rigged the game." Natsu pulled something from his pocket.

He held the key out before her, took her hand, and pressed it into her palm.

"I won't use this unless you want me to." His voice dropped to a whisper. He wrapped her fingers closed around the key.

"I..." Lucy hesitated. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," he said. "I only want to hear what you want to say, not what you think you have to."

Suddenly Lucy leaned toward Natsu, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek before pulling away.

Natsu's eyes widened in surprise.

"What was that for?"

Lucy shrugged and gave him a coy smile. "I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? For what?"

Lucy titled her head thoughtfully.

"For treating me like a lady, and not an object."

Natsu flashed her a toothy grin.

"See you tomorrow then?"

"You're leaving?" Lucy asked in surprise.

Natsu stood and grabbed his hat. "I've got some business to take care of."

"Business you won't talk about." She said before she could stop herself. It was the only thing Natsu had been withholding about since they'd met. It gave Lucy an uneasy feeling in her gut.

"I'd rather not," he said matter-of-factly. "But to put your mind at ease, I'll tell you this. Whatever it is you’re thinking I do," he paused and took her hand. "I guarantee you it’s not." He brushed his lips against the back of her hand and then let it fall away as he made for the door.

"Night Luce," He called behind him.

"Goodnight, Natsu," Lucy said quietly as he shut the door.

She unraveled her fingers and stared at the key in her palm. None of it may have made any sense. But the fact was, she trusted him. Against her better judgment she'd let him in. Not into her bed, but her heart.

A looming sense of disaster ate away at the corners of her mind as she laid back into her pillows and turned her thoughts to the sensation of his lips against her bare skin.


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu turned down a dimly lit ally a few blocks away from the club. He had his hat pulled low and his collar turned up. His hands were stuffed into his pockets, the fingers of his right hand rolled tight around the hilt of his Beretta 9mm.

He stopped in the middle of the ally under a busted out street light. A light misty rain had started to darken his already black coat.

"You gunna follow me all night?" He called coolly out into the darkness.

For a moment there was nothing but silence. Out of the corner of his eye Natsu caught sight of movement among the shadows. He turned to face the stranger.

A large man with a black fedora and tan trench coat stood before him in the rain.

"What tipped you off?"

Natsu cocked his head to the side. "Besides the noise of your cement brick footsteps?" Natsu snorted. He stared hard the large man, sizing him up. "You know, if you had a reason to look into me, you'd already know not to sneak up on me."

"How long did you know I was there?" The low, coarse voice rumbled.

"Since you started tailing me five days ago," Natsu shot back smugly. He could just make out the anger in the man's red eyes. The guy had long unruly black hair and silver piercings along his brow, nose, and chin.

"Look, let’s cut to the chase Gajeel- it is Gajeel, right?"

The man nearly snarled in response, clearly pissed-off by his cocky, pink haired target.

"My company has had their eye on you for a while. You've been on our conversion list since you were still at Phantom Lord with your little pal Juvia."

"Leave Juvia out of this," he growled protectively, taking a step forward.

Natsu held up one hand and let his side arm peek out from the other. "Just hear me out," he said. He'd misjudged the guy’s reaction. Apparently he had a heart after all. Natsu could use that.

Gajeel said nothing but maintained his distance. Natsu took that as a go-ahead.

"We want you to join our team."

"Oh yeah?" Gajeel cackled, "and who's 'we'?"

"Fairy Tail, we're a private security contractor and we're working on a case against Ivan at The Blue Kitten. Whatta you say Gajeel? Feel like working for the good guys for once?"

The glare Gajeel gave Natsu was as sharp as a steel blade.

"Let me get this straight," he said, taking a step closer to Natsu. "You know I'm working for Ivan, that he's got me lookin' into you. But you think you're gunna stand here and ask me to double cross him, and I'm just gunna what? Roll over and take it, just like that? Take your word that you work for Fairy Tail," Gajeel laughed. "Scrawny kid like you working for the best security contractor in town?" He scoffed. "Not likely."

"Well then you tell me, what _do_ I do?" Natsu stared him down. "You've been following me for nearly a week already, plenty of time to figure out what some wealthy bar patron does for a living, right? But you've got no clue. You don't have a scrap of information to fetch back to Ivan do you?"

Gajeel's hooded eyes turned dark, his brow bent in anger and thought. Natsu held firm. He wasn't going to let this guy intimidate him. He'd dealt with far worse in his time.

But he wasn't about to let the man blow his cover, either. If he didn't agree to come on board, someone would have to get him out of the way, in one fashion or another. Natsu preferred it not to come to that.

"You said you've looked into me before, when I worked for Phantom?" Gajeel's voice was low and calm, but anger boiled beneath its surface.

Natsu nodded. "You got outta there just in time, you and Juvia. We took Phantom down a week later."

Gajeel tilted his head. "I heard they got popped. Didn't hear anything about Fairy Tail being involved, though."

"That was the idea."

The man brought his hand to his chin in thought. "So you'd want me to, what, tell Ivan I found nothing on you?"

"No," Natsu said with a shake of his head. "I know exactly what I want you to tell Ivan, if you’re up for it."

The rain picked up, beating down steadily as the two men faced each other.

"What's in it for me?" Gajeel said finally.

Natsu shrugged. "Help us out with Ivan and we'll bring you on full time. Good pay, maybe not as much as you’re getting now, but the works steady. And for once you wouldn't have to worry about getting caught by the cops for someone else's mess."

The gears behind Gajeel’s eyes turned. Natsu went for the kill.

"We can also make sure Juvia gets out clean."

Gajeel's scrutinizing gaze hardened. "I'll have to think about."

A sly grin worked its way across Natsu's mouth. "Makarov said you were smarter than you looked, I guess he was right."

"You better shut your damn mouth or I'll tell Ivan exactly who you are."

"No you won't," Natsu said turning away and pacing slowly down the alley. "Find me tomorrow and we'll discuss the details." He threw his hand up in a wave.

He could still feel Gajeel's steel gaze boring into his back.


	6. Chapter 6

The smell of floral perfume overwhelmed Lucy's senses as she stood in Juvia's room. Pale blues begot the walls and bedding, bright white furniture shoved against every corner. Stuffed bears and oversized pillows decorated her bed.

The small, dimly lit dressing room burst into a roar of laughter and giggles. Lucy had snuck Natsu into Juvia's room where several of the girls had gathered. He was entertaining them with card tricks and stories of his various mishaps.

"Seriously Natsu?" Cana asked with a note of sarcasm, "How could you possibly be mistaken for a magician?"

"Well," he said slowly, scratching his head and smiling. "My friend's daughter called me a magician and asked me to do magick for her and her friends. It was her birthday party, I couldn't really say no." He laughed sheepishly.

"Did you really light the cake on fire?" Juvia said, her hands covering her mouth in disbelief.

Nastu rolled his fingers through his hair, a bashful look on his face. "Sometimes my tricks go wrong," he grinned.

"Do the card trick again," Cana said, "I bet I can figure it out."

There was more laughter as Natsu began shuffling the cards.

Lucy watched him smiling. She leaned her weight against the closet door while Natsu sat on the floor surrounded by the harem of gorgeous girls in blatantly suggestive booty shorts and too-small tanks. His gaze never wavered from their eyes when they spoke.

Ivan had given her strict instructions to keep Natsu in her dressing room. He didn't want the guy "lurking around" the club or eyeing the rest of Ivan's "merchandise".

Lucy usually played by Ivan's rules. But the girls wanted to meet Natsu. He'd been visiting Lucy every night for almost two weeks. How could they not be interested to see what he was all about?

She had already introduced him to Juvia. The girl had nervously agreed to host the impromptu party in her room. Cana brought as many of the girls with her as could fit and, of course, plenty of booze.

Ivan was out on business so Lucy figured, what the hell.

It was refreshing to be around the other girls. Natsu was a hit. Easy-going and carefree, with a mischievous sense of humor, he was easy to get along with. The girls were instant fans.

Lucy watched him flash her a goofy grin from across the room as Cana explained what she thought Natsu's trick was.

There was a knock at the door that made Lucy jump.

Juvia's eyes went wide, instantly fearful.

"Juvia?" Ivan's voice called through the door.

Cana jumped up, suddenly sober.

"If he catches either of you in here right now he's gunna loose his shit," she hissed in alarm.

"The closet," Juvia whispered nervously.

Cana grabbed Natsu by the collar of his shirt and pulled him toward Lucy.

"In!" Cana snapped in a rough whisper.

Before Lucy could protest Cana had strong armed the two of them into the small space. The sound of Ivan's gruff voice called out again as the closet door swung shut.

Lucy's vision went dark, her eyes needing to adjust from the bright lights of the dressing room to the nearly pitch black confines of the small enclosure.

Her back was pressed up against Natu's hard chest. She could feel it rise and fall with each shallow breath he took.

Muffled voices could be heard outside. A small amount of light trickled in from the bottom of the door. Lucy's heart was racing.

Then she heard a round of laughter. She let out a breath of relief. Although it sounded like Ivan was still in the room, it seemed he hadn't noticed anything suspicious.

Lucy felt Natsu's hand land gently on her bare arm. She realized she'd never been this close to him before.

Feeling suddenly awkward, Lucy tried to turn and face him.

Big mistake.

Natsu's sharp features and unruly pink hair were just barely visible in the dark. But the fire in his eyes was blinding.

Lucy pressed her palms to his chest, wanting to put some distance between them, but her back was pushed up against a thick rack of clothes that wouldn't budge.

Natsu wrapped his strong hands around her upper arms. His grip was firm but his touch was gentle. Lucy's heart was racing again, but not in the same way as before. She could feel the heat radiating from Natsu's body.

"Lucy," Natsu whispered her name slowly in a husky voice. "You're..." He paused and Lucy's pulse raced in anticipation. "You're on my foot."

"Oh!" Lucy exclaimed in a whisper. Adjusting her footing she looked back at Natsu with an embarrassed smile. "Sorry."

Natsu grinned at her. "That's alright. I don't mind you stepping on my feet if it means I get to be close to you."

Lucy felt herself blush. She hoped Natsu couldn't see her red cheeks in the dark.

Slowly Natsu brought a hand up to Lucy's cheek, lightly running the back of his fingers against her flushed skin.

"You're cute when you blush." He gave her a wolfish grin.

Lucy closed her eyes against the touch. Electricity shot through every nerve in her body. She felt herself lean into him, into his touch, his light embrace.

"Natsu," Lucy whispered as she batted her eyes open, "Why do you keep coming back to see me?"

Natsu's playful smile turned softer, more compassionate. "If you haven't figured that out yet, I don't know what more I could say to convince you."

"Convince me of what?" She breathed as he leaned closer.

"That I've been falling for you since the first time I saw your smile." Natsu brushed his thumb against Lucy's lips. "You're real smile."

Lucy's heart shattered with emotion. She could nearly cry from the joy his words brought her.

Slowly she ran her hands up his shoulders then wrapped them around the back of his neck. She leaned towards him until her forehead rested against his.

"I want to kiss you," he whispered in a low voice. "But I can't."

Lucy's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh," she said, a sharp mix of anger and embarrassment in her voice. The sudden urge to distance herself from him caused her to begin to pull away.

Natsu stopped her, holding her firmly in place. His forehead still pressed against hers.

"Because if I do, I'll never know for sure if you let me kiss you because you wanted to, or because you felt you had to."

Now Lucy understood.

Without thinking about the reasons why she shouldn't, or about the consequences, Lucy leaned in, closing the short distance between their lips.

The kiss was deep and full of the heat rising in their bodies. Lucy let his lips drag slowly against her own, his warm breath mixing with hers. Her fingers wound themselves into his pink mane as his hands traveled down to her waist, pulling her even closer to him.

She opened her mouth, letting her tongue brush against his lower lip.

This time Natsu didn't hesitate. He opened his mouth to hers as his hands moved up her back, wrapping his arms tight around her small frame. His tongue met hers and Lucy shuddered. Fire erupted in her veins as he explored her mouth with his.

A blinding light cut through the darkness.

Lucy and Natsu instantly tore apart, staring blindly out of the now open door.

"How were your seven minutes in heaven?" Cana jeered with a devilish grin.

Lucy instantly flushed in embarrassment. She tried to pull back from Natsu but his grip was unwavering.

"I think we could use another seven," Natsu returned with a sly grin.

"Natsu!" Lucy squeaked as Cana and the other girls laughed.

"It's safe now," Juvia said more somberly than the others. "You should get back to your room while Ivan's distracted."

Lucy just nodded and stepped back into the room. She and Natsu slipped out the door and down the long hallway. Looking down she realized Natsu was holding her hand, fingers tightly wound between hers.

She never wanted him to let go.

They stopped in front of her door so Lucy could turn the key. Lucy began to step inside when Natsu stopped her.

"I gotta go," he said with a smile. "But I'll see you tomorrow, same time as always."

Lucy stared into his eyes and made a decision. She took back his hand.

"Any time, Natsu," she whispered as she slid her key into his palm.

Natsu looked at her in surprise, a wide smile creasing his mouth. Wordlessly he nodded, still grinning, and turned down the hall. Lucy watched him until his figure disappeared out the back door of the club.

She had broken the cardinal rule- she had let Natsu into her heart. Clearly she had lost her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

"So he's part of the Edolas family?" Ivan leaned back in his oversized leather chair, scratching his beard in thought.

Gajeel nodded in confirmation.

"Looks like he's new, but he's in deep," Gajeel said from across Ivan's heavy mahogany desk.

Ivan pondered Gajeel's story. The Edolas family was small, but powerful. They maintained a low profile, not a whole lot was known about them except that they dealt mostly in money laundering. He'd never dealt with anyone from Edolas himself, but he knew those who had, and they kept pretty tight lipped on their business dealings. One thing was certain, the family had reach. It wouldn’t be wise to underestimate them.

"Did you find anything connecting him to Tartaros?"

At that Gajeel frowned. "I cornered one of their low ranking members, Lamy, but she didn't know much. She said she recognized him, but didn't know his name. She only saw him the once, he was speaking to Maud Geer's man, Silver, at their club in Old Town. But she didn't know what they were saying."

Ivan drummed his fingers on the wood of his armrest. So the kid was telling the truth.

"See if you can get more. If I'm bringing him in on this, I want to know exactly what he's after."

"What exactly _is_ your plan with Tartaros?" Gajeel asked gruffly. "Those bastards seem to have their hand in every business in town. Why let 'em have a cut of yours?"

Ivan gave Gajeel a sharp glare.

"That's above your pay grade."

Gajeel cackled. "Whatever you say, _boss_ ," his voice was full of sarcasm. He didn't like Ivan, but Ivan could care less. He did his job, and that was enough.

Gajeel left with a loud thud of the door.

Ivan pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the cabinet built into the desk revealing an old grey safe. He spun the knob several times until he heard the click of the lock turn.

He pulled out a stack of papers and a small lockbox. Using another key he undid the latch and reexamined its contents. Everything was still there.

Of course it was, he half chuckled. No one knew what he was planning with Tartaros, so there was no reason for someone to come poking around. Besides, he had the only set of keys.

He took another look inside the folder Maud Geer had given him. The numbers looked good. Ivan smiled greedily to himself. He was going to make a fortune.

* * *

It was five o'clock in the morning as Natsu walked the downtown pavement leading to the nightclub. The musty smell of morning fog filled his nostrils, but he didn't mind it. He liked listening to the city as it began to come alive. Lights turning on in the tall, dark buildings like an illuminated mosaic.

It was cold and just starting to snow again, but he had a loft nearby and the walk wasn't bad. He'd preferred it over driving.

Lucy was probably asleep by now. She kept late hours, had to, in her line of work.

Natsu grimaced.

He hated what she did. Not the dancing, really, but the other job, the one that no one talked about. At first he could ignore it. But now, after that kiss... The thought of anyone else touching her made him want to punch a hole straight through the concrete.

That was the real reason he'd cut the deal with Ivan. Yes, it meant he now had a key to the club, and that brought him one step closer to getting time alone in Ivan's office. And yeah, he wasn't limited to operating hours anymore, which would offer up more opportunities to sneak in while the place was dead and its inhabitants asleep. Especially now that he had Lucy’s key too. If someone were to catch him looking around, he could simply say he was stopping by to surprise her.

Perhaps most importantly, the deal brought him close to getting in on a meeting with Ivan and Tartaros.

But when it came down to it, the truth Natsu would never admit aloud was that it was for her. It was all for her.

The blue neon sign of the club came into view. Natsu darted into the alley that led to the back door.

It had been just over two weeks since he'd started his nightly visits. Last night was the first of Lucy's show's he'd missed. He wondered if she had missed him...

He shook the thought away. As much as he'd like to believe the girl was feeling the same way he was, the fact was that it was her job to make men desire her. She was practiced at disconnecting from her work. He could see it in her eyes, when she would pull away, put her guard up.

Then, every once in a while, she'd let him in. The distance in her eyes would fade and she'd look at him, like she did when she gave him her key. No doubt, no distance, just an earnestness that damn near killed him.

He stopped at the heavy steel door and took a deep breath.

Time to get to work.

Silently he moved down the hall, passing Lucy's door without stopping. He would check out Ivan's office first, then go in and see the girl. She'd be asleep, but he had a present for her. He'd leave it in her room and then head to headquarters. He had a meeting he couldn't afford to miss.

The hallway opened to a large recreation room. Plush sofas and a giant television took up most of the space. To his left a pool table stood in the corner near the wet-bar. There was another hallway across the room with a door on either side. The right door led to the kitchen. The left was Ivan's office.

Natsu made a b-line for the office.

He had just entered the hallway when the kitchen door flew open and a woman crashed into him.

"Natsu?" Lucy's started voice cried in a hushed whisper.

Shit.

Natsu flashed her a sheepish smile, "I was looking for you. You weren't in your room."

Natsu was accustomed to thinking on his feet. The half-truth was part of what had become a natural reflex.

"I was just getting a drink," she said quietly, gesturing to the bottle of water in her hand.

"I thought you'd be asleep," he whispered back.

Lucy shrugged, averting her gaze. "I couldn't sleep."

Natsu looked at her sideways, "Why not?"

The girl looked in every direction but his. "It was a rough night I guess."

Instinctually Natsu took a step towards her, resting a protective hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Lucy's silence fanned the coals of aggression smoldering in his core. If someone had as much as looked at her wrong...

"Talk to me Luce,” he said seriously, taking her chin in his hand and guiding her gaze back toward him.

She shrugged again. "There was a fight, some guy tried to climb on stage during my set-"

"Bastard," Natsu growled under his breath. "If he-"

"It's okay," Lucy added hurriedly. "Bacchus pulled him away and dragged him out back." Lucy shuttered, clearly uncertain what the giant bouncer would've done to the guy.

Natsu clenched his jaw. He should have been there.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there," he whispered, trying to restrain the anger in his voice.

Lucy took a step back, pulling away from him.

"It's fine," she said casually. Her guard was up again. He could see it in her eyes. "I'm sure you were busy with work or something."

"I guess you were to," he shot back, unable to stop himself.

Natsu knew she was suspicious of his work, who could blame her. But there was no way he could tell her what he really did for a living. He couldn't risk telling her too much about his cover story, either. If he didn't keep a closed lid on his business with Ivan he'd risk losing his opportunity to get to the bottom of this case.

The hurt in Lucy's eyes was instant. Natsu chastised himself for being so cruel. It was her job. Who was he to judge her? But if she left, if she gave it up, maybe there was a real chance...

Natsu brushed the thought away. It was inconsequential.

He still didn't know if Lucy was caught up in Ivan's business. He'd asked her about it before, if she ever met Ivan's new business partner, but she'd been cagey and unwilling to answer. It was incriminating, and Natsu had to remind himself of that. He also needed to stay on her good side.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I shouldn't have said that."

Lucy shifted her weight, not immediately accepting his apology.

"You know it's my job," she whispered. "I can't stop things like that from happening."

"Why do you stay?" Natsu couldn't help himself from asking.

Her eyes widened, surprised by his question. "It's not easy to get out of places like this..." she said reluctantly. "And it's not like I have anywhere else to go. I can't afford to quit and find a new place to live. And Ivan knows people who can get me into modeling. This is the best chance I have."

Natsu scoffed. "You really think Ivan's going to help the girl bringing in all his best customers to leave? He's not going to sacrifice his business for your dreams. There are other ways to get what you want." He had the urge to brush her blonde hair from her eyes but held back, maintaining the distance she had put between them.

"I've tried all that, before I came here. I couldn't get anywhere. That's how I wound up taking the job. Pay isn't great but with free room and board, it was my only option at the time."

"None of that sounds like a good reason to stay." Natsu replied in a low voice.

"You don't understand," she retorted.

Natsu fought the urge to yell at her, to make her see that she was wrong.

"Lucy," he said, taking a hesitant step toward her.

"I should really get some sleep," finitely she ended the conversation and moved past Natsu into the rec room. He turned, following close behind her. Making their way down the hall, the pair came to a stop at her door.

"Goodnight Natsu,” Lucy said coldly.

Natsu slipped a small jewelry box he'd been carrying from his pocket and tossed it toward her.

Clumsily she caught the unexpected object. She looked up at him in confusion.

"I got that for you, an apology for last night." He watched as she turned the blue velvet box in her hands. "I guess it'll have to make up for today too."

He turned without waiting for a response and headed down the hall.

Anger boiled in his gut. She'd gotten under his skin and it seemed like it was going to take everything he had to get her out.

Swinging open the heavy door he took off up the alley. Dawn had come, grey light sifting over the city. The snow had picked up. Natsu pulled his collar high around his neck.

Not only had he missed a shot at Ivan's office, he'd risked losing the one thing that was giving him the opportunity to be there.

Natsu cursed himself for letting his emotions get in the way of his work. If he wasn't more careful, he was going to blow the whole operation.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy leaned into the overstuffed cushions of the forest green sofa, once again looking down at the delicate necklace hanging below her chin.

She picked up the pendant, examining it as she had done all day.

The gold chain was light as a feather as it draped around her neck. The pendant was a small, golden key. The bit had a unique curve and the oval shaped pommel was decorated with a small, pearl finished medallion inlaid with two cobalt blue jagged lines.

Lucy's heart ached when she thought about watching Natsu walk away from her this morning.

She hated lying to him.

The real reason Lucy couldn't leave the club was simple. If she tried, she'd be killed. Or, worse, she'd end up like the many dozens of other girls who disappeared from the club.

She may have been peacefully unaware of what Ivan was doing with Tartaros, but she was all too familiar with Ivan's current business, and it wasn't simply running a night club.

The turnaround rate for dancers at The Blue Kitten was unusually high. Except for a select few, like Lucy, many of the girls would leave after just a few months, sometimes even weeks. Ivan would say that he liked having fresh blood in the place. But that was a lie.

The girls weren't just up and quitting or moving on. Ivan was selling them off like cattle.

Lucy shuddered at the thought. Her overwhelming desire to rescue those poor girls from their fate was defeated by Ivan's threats. If Lucy tried anything to put a stop to it, she would be killed or sold off herself. He'd also threatened her friends. Lucy wasn't about to be the reason for anything happening to the other girls like Cana and Juvia who had become even more than friends to her, they were her family.

There was no way out. The feeling of helplessness that thought brought her had become a part of Lucy. They were all trapped. Why bother clawing at the cage?

She ran the pendant between her fingers again, as if it were a magic talisman that could protect her.

Natsu made her feel human again. And it was eating her alive. Torn between the life she was being forced to lead and the temptation to truly believe she could escape this place.

She wished she could ask him to take her away from all of this.

Natsu, though, may be just as intricately tied to this place as she was. He was working with Ivan, and those types of business partnerships never ended well. Even if by some miracle Natsu were to whisk her away, she still wouldn't truly be free of Ivan.

Lucy's only consolation laid in the fact that, though Natsu may be involved in Ivan's new business dealings, he was clearly unaware of what was happening with the girls. If he had been, he never would have suggested she could just up and leave.

The relief that brought her was immense. Maybe Natsu was everything he seemed to be. He wasn't just a willing bystander allowing innocent girls to be shipped off to their inconceivable fate.

Still, Natsu wasn't her knight in shining armor. He wasn't there to save her. She had to remember that.

"What's that?" Cana's voice broke through her consciousness. She was suddenly aware of all the voices whirling around the room as the dancers moved to and fro getting ready for their sets.

"It's nothing" Lucy said evasively as she let the necklace fall back against her chest.

"Did Natsu give it to you?" The brunette asked, moving to take a seat next to Lucy.

Lucy avoided making eye contact with the other girl.

"Look, Lucy," Cana started in a gentle voice. "I think you need to be careful with this guy. Don't get too attached," she glanced at the necklace, "if you aren't already."

"I know how this works Cana," Lucy replied more defensively than she meant to. She sighed and briefly pressed her palms to her eyes. "Sorry," she said.

Cana gave her a soft smile. "I'm just looking out for you. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Lucy nodded. Cana had been the first friend she made when she started at The Blue Kitten. She liked to come off as a loud mouth and a bit of a smart ass, but the truth was Cana had a huge heart. She would do anything for her friends- they were all the family she had.

"What am I supposed to do Cana?" Lucy nearly whispered, her voice stuttering with desperation.

Cana's brow bent in a frown. "You'll do what you have to do."

Lucy looked up at Cana and nodded, tears welling in her eyes.

"Look, I know Natsu has been a fun break from all of this," Cana gestured to the weathered, ageing room around them. "But that's all it is, a break. He'll move on and you'll go back to work like normal. Nothing's changed."

Lucy nodded again, trying to accept the truth in Cana's words.

Cana wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulders and spoke to her quietly. "I know Natsu seems like a great guy, but he's working with Ivan. I don't know how involved he is or what he actually knows about this place, but that's enough to make him a bad guy, despite how he may seem."

"Right," Lucy replied with a sniffle.

Cana smiled at her. "Enough crying," she said putting on a cheerful voice. "You're mascara is running everywhere. Go get cleaned up, maybe take a nap, and I'll grab you when it’s time for your set. I'll grab a couples beers for us for after, too," she grinned.

"Thanks Cana," Lucy whispered. The girl flashed Lucy another smile before strutting across the room to the bar.

Lucy headed back to her dressing room. She took a seat at her vanity and stared hard into the mirror.

Cana was right. But it only made Lucy feel worse.

Would it really hurt anything to enjoy Natsu, while she had him?

As she leaned in to touch up her makeup the pendant caught her eye again. She should probably take it off before the show.

No, she decided. She would leave it on. Natsu would be there tonight, she hoped, and he would see her wearing it. She wanted him to know that, despite everything, she was his, even if it was just for a little while.


	9. Chapter 9

Natsu was pissed.

He moved briskly down the salted sidewalk, fighting the urge to take off at a run.

Lucy's set was almost up, and he was going to be late.

His 8 o'clock meeting this morning had been pushed back four times. He'd only just been able to get out of the office.

If it weren't for Gray he would have been out in plenty of time. But the guy had to have his say, and Natsu had been forced to listen.

It wasn't even Gray's operation, it was Natsu's. But Makarov wanted to consult all the department heads, and that meant Natsu had to sit there and listen to Gray pick apart everything he thought Natsu was doing wrong- which was, apparently, everything.

Luckily Erza Scarlett, who tracked all their government contracts, had backed him up. This case was a grey area, a private client with intent to bring in law enforcement, so it didn't quite fall under her jurisdiction.

But that was why Makarov wanted the whole team.

Natsu knew he'd be just fine on his own. As long as he kept his head straight. There was nothing going on at The Blue Kitten that would be anything he hadn't seen before. It was only Tartaros's involvement that made the situation precarious.

A point which Grey had made when he suggested they should send in a team and stop tip-toeing around. Clean out the club, pick up Ivan, and leave Tartaros for another day.

Leave it to a security operative to want to go in guns blazing.

There were too many things that could go wrong, too many potentially innocent people that could get hurt. And walking the line of what they could do legally speaking, well, they would be playing with fire.

Natsu caught a glimpse of the neon sign and made his way through the front door.

The stale smell of cigarettes and alcohol hit him like a brick wall. Lucy's song had just started. He caught a glimpse of her moving down the catwalk at the far side of the room, her loose blonde hair dancing around her as she swayed.

Natsu headed toward the crowded bar and caught Rob's eye. The bartender nodded at him and went to the shelf for his best scotch.

After grabbing his drink he made his way to his booth, a sign that said "reserved" sat on the table.

He slipped off his snow dusted jacket and slid onto the red leather.

Lucy looked beautiful. Hot as the fire that burned Natsu's throat as he took a sip of his drink. But it was more than just the seductive dance that captivated Natsu. It was in her smile. It was the memory of the sound of her laughter that rung through his ears.

It was the necklace hanging around her neck.

Natsu smiled.

She'd worn the necklace. She'd accepted his apology.

As happy as that made him, Natsu was uneasy when he thought back to their conversation that morning. What Lucy had said, her reasons for staying at the club, it didn't add up.

Lucy was an intelligent woman. She had a confidence that shown through when they would talk. And yet she had basically said she wasn't good enough to get what she wanted on her own.

Something was holding her here. Was she being threatened? Or was she a willing participant, mixed up in a wicked game that she couldn’t now escape from?

"Mr. Dragneel,” Ivan’s voice greeted him from over his shoulder.

"Ivan," Natsu returned, glancing back at him.

Ivan wasn't alone.

"May we join you?"

"Sure," Natsu said without missing a beat. "It is your club, after all."

Ivan gave him a forced smile as he took a seat along with the dark haired man that followed him like a shadow.

Natsu waited patiently, wanting to let Ivan guide the conversation.

"I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine," he said.

But Natsu already knew exactly who the shady looking man was.

"Mard Geer," he said, without giving Ivan the chance to finish.

The head of the Tartaros family narrowed his eyes, sizing Natsu up. He had a calculated look and a thin mouth that turned up at the corner, almost a smile, but not quite.

"Mr. Dragneel," he said in a cold, emotionless voice. "I've been looking forward to finally meeting you. Silver spoke highly of you."

"Did he?"

Natsu had dealt with Silver once before, but it wasn't related to a case. He'd helped the man out of a sticky situation, as a favor to a friend. In return Silver had kept silent about Natsu's identity, maintaining the cover Natsu had been using as being part of the Edolas family. Edolas was a crime family that existed mostly on paper. Fairy Tail had built the reputation of the nearly invisible laundering group to use as a front for their investigations.

Silver was how Gray found out that Tartaros was involved with Ivan. It was a bold move on Gray's part. Even though Silver had kept Natsu's cover, the man wasn't to be trusted. So far, though, he seemed to have kept to his word.

Mard Geer nodded. "Ivan tells me you want in on the deal we've been discussing."

Natsu shrugged casually. "I'd like to think that my skills could be of some service. Ivan hasn't given me much to go on, though."

Mard Geer's half smile flickered.

"Natsu offered to help us with some of the finer points of the plan," Ivan cut in. "He can keep us looking clean on paper, tie up some of the loose ends. And the discreet reputation of the Edolas family speaks for itself."

The ominous looking man nodded, his long black hair falling over his eyes and framing his face in a jagged silhouette.

"We plan on moving some merchandise through Ivan's club. Tartaros has a client base overseas that is interested in our new product."

"I see," Natsu observed coolly. "So you want me to keep everything looking straight on paper, keep track of your merchandise."

Mard Geer nodded again.

"If you prove your worth, there may be other business opportunities for you in the future."

Natsu took a slow drink of his scotch. This was what he'd been waiting for. He needed to step carefully.

"What's the product?"

Mard Geer responded with a short wave of his hand. “That’s irrelevant. I just need you to keep the books straight. Show me you can do the job, and then maybe we'll talk in more detail."

Damn it.

Natsu was hoping for more than that. They were planning to keep him removed from the business itself. Getting his hands on some paperwork wasn't enough if they still didn't know what the guys were dealing in.

"I think I can manage that," Natsu said, leaning into the booth and casually glancing back at the stage.

He could feel the sharpness of Mard Geer's eyes like razor blades.

"She's quite lovely," the man observed, following Natsu's gaze. "Sweet little thing, too."

Natsu's eyes shot towards him. Had he met Lucy? She had avoided the question before...

"Perhaps I will take you up on that offer some time, Ivan."

Natsu's hands tightened into fists under the table.

"She's off the market," Natsu shot back without thinking.

Mard Geer arched his brow. "Oh, is she? Funny, that's not what Ivan said when he introduced us."

Natsu's blood boiled as he listened to the arrogant man’s voice.

"I made an arrangement with Mr. Dragneel," Ivan finally chimed in, a hint of hesitation in his voice. "Lucy isn't welcoming any other suitors at the moment."

The dark haired man looked back to the catwalk, his eyes crawling over Lucy's body as she exited the stage.

"Pity," he said simply.

Natsu stood up abruptly as the lighting rose, signaling the end of Lucy's set.

"Well gentlemen, that's my cue." Natsu tried to bury the aggression toward the man across from him that was building in his chest.

Mard Geer stood slowly, following Natsu's lead.

"I'll set up a more formal meeting with Ivan. Make sure your there." Then he held out his hand to Natsu. "It's been a pleasure, Mr. Dragneel."

Natsu paused before he shook the man's hand, fighting the sudden urge he had to throw him into a wall.

Without another word Natsu made his way towards a door in the back corner of the club guarded by a tall, muscularly built bouncer.

Bacchus nodded at Natsu. He threw the lock and pushed the heavy door open as if it were nothing.

All he wanted in that moment was to see Lucy. The thoughts Mard Geer's words stirred in Natsu's head made him sick, and he wanted them gone. He wanted to forget what she did. He wanted to see her look at him with that smile of hers that made him feel like he was the only man she cared for.

He caught a glimpse of Cana standing by the bar in the rec room, two beers in her hand.

"Cana," he called out as he came up behind her.

Cana's long, wavy auburn hair swung around her tanned shoulders as she turned to meet him.

"Mr Dragneel, what a surprise" she taunted with a wry smile.

Natsu laughed. "I guess my timing is pretty predictable isn't it."

"Just a little bit," Cana winked.

"Look, that thing I asked you about the other day, I want to do it tonight. Can you manage it?"

Cana's smile evaporated. "Natsu, I'm not sure if that's really a good idea."

"Come on Cana, you said it wouldn't be that hard. Please? For Lucy?"

Cana shifted her weight uneasily. "I..." she started then shook her head. "I guess."

Natsu's smile brightened, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'll owe you a beer," he joked as he turned in the direction of Lucy's room.

"You'll owe me a keg!" Cana called back as he disappeared down the hallway.

Natsu laughed to himself. He liked Cana. She called it like she saw it. And she was the only one here that seemed willing to take any risks.

Natsu drummed his knuckles on Lucy's door before slipping her key from his pocket and undoing the lock.

Across the room the door to the bathroom was wide open. Lucy stood in front of the mirror wrapped in a white towel as she combed out her hair. There was a glint from the gold chain around her neck.

Natsu pressed the door shut as Lucy turned to greet him.

Her eyes were wide and shinning. A bright smile broke across her face like the morning sun.

"Natsu," she greeted him in a breathy whisper.

He felt all his reservations shatter at her feet.

Natsu took the room in stride until he was close enough to slip his hand against her waist. The other swept up over the soft skin of her cheek, his fingers weaving into her hair.

He kissed her, and the fire in his heart exploded through his veins.

There was a clatter as the hairbrush in Lucy's hand fell to the floor. She slid her slender fingers up his chest and curled them around his neck.

Natsu deepened the kiss as she parted her lips for him. The sensation of her tongue sliding against his own shook every nerve in his body. He wrapped his fingers tighter into her wet hair as she pressed her nearly naked body against him.

All he could think about was her touch. The way her body felt against his, the softness of her lips and the warmth of her tongue in his mouth.

Lucy pulled away to catch her breath. She leaned her cheek to his, her shallow breath caressing his neck.

Natsu kissed the line of her jaw until he found her neck.

"Lucy," he breathed her name against her porcelain skin. He felt her whole body shudder against him.

Two sharp raps sounded at the door.

It was Cana signaling the all clear.

Natsu felt Lucy's turn toward the noise as he rested his head against the nape of her neck. He tried to catch his breath. His muscles ached for her. The way his body responded to hers was unshakable. He could barely restrain himself from pressing her up against the wall and taking her right there.

Natsu pushed himself away from her enough so that he could look into her eyes. Gently he brushed a strand of wet hair from her cheek. He inhaled sharply as he saw her large eyes hooded with desire.

"Get dressed," he said in a low rumble, unable to command the strength of his voice. "I'm breaking you out," he grinned.

Lucy's eyes went wide with shock.

"Natsu, I can't-"

But Natsu cut her off with another swift kiss.

"Just for a few hours," he whispered. "I'm taking you on a real date."

She looked at him hesitantly but she couldn't stop the excited smile overwhelming her mouth.

As she changed Natsu went to the sink, splashing ice cold water over his face. He looked up at his reflection in the mirror.

He’d be lying if he tried to say this was all just part of the job. He should be more concerned with getting into Ivan’s office tonight. He shouldn’t have risked putting off Mard Geer with his hot headed comment about Lucy. Yet here he was. And it felt like the only thing that really mattered, was her.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy stared out over the river as she leaned against the cold metal railing. The stars twinkled brightly, despite the lights from the city, as the storm clouds took a brief reprieve from their work.

When Natsu had told her he was taking her out on a date, Lucy had imagined him taking her to a fancy restaurant like the ones she visited when Ivan was entertaining an important client.

This was better.

First Natsu had taken her to his favorite all-night, hole-in-the-wall Indian food place. She tried everything he ordered her, devouring the flavors and spices of the foreign food that lit up her taste buds.

They sat talking for hours until the scrutiny of the owner's gaze made it clear it was time for them to give up the table.

It was so easy being around him. He made her laugh until tears welled in her eyes. Then he'd grin, and she would melt.

The way he had kissed her earlier shook her to her core. She hadn't wanted him to stop, and yet this was worth it.

He told her about his family. Not his blood family, but his closest friends. Lucy could relate. Her friends were the closest thing she had to family, too.

In return Lucy told him about her own family whom she had cut ties with years ago. Her mother had died when Lucy was young, and her father had been cold after that. He was overbearingly controlling, and Lucy couldn't take it anymore, so she had struck out on her own.

After the restaurant they had held hands and walked the streets of the city, the neon lights casting colorful shadows over the pavement. The noise of traffic and busy people brushing past them was drowned out by the sound of his voice.

Now he had taken her to his favorite spot in the city.

An inlet from the ocean carved its way through the center of the city, growing narrow as it led to a small lake in the middle of town that was bordered by an evergreen park.

They stood looking out toward the ocean on a small bridge that arched over the narrow water before it opened up to the lake.

"I didn't even know this was here," Lucy said quietly as they watched the current of the shallow water.

"I found it a while back. I come here when I need to think, or when I need a break from work."

Lucy tried to hold back her repeated desire to ask him what he really did.

She'd seen him speaking with that snake of a man, Mard Geer, at the club. It made her insides turn.

Natsu looked over. She could see the gears grinding behind his eyes. Things he wanted to say, and yet something kept holding him back.

"Why won't you talk about what you do?"

Lucy could see his jaw clench, the gears still spinning.

"It's dangerous," he said finally, seeming to pick his words carefully. "I don't want to put you in the middle of it. I..." he paused, looking back at the water. "I don't want to see you get hurt, because of me."

"I live in a dangerous world Natsu. I doubt it would make much of a difference."

Natsu contemplated his response as he leaned his weight against the railing.

"My father died when I was young," he said finally, opening up to her in a way he had never done before. "He was a federal agent, and I guess someone had targeted him out of revenge. He was killed protecting his family."

Lucy reached out and folded her hand around his. Natsu was letting his guard down, he was finally letting her in and it filled her with love for him.

"I'm sorry," she said gently.

Natsu shrugged his shoulder, brushing away the memories. "I made a promise to myself a long time ago that I would never let anything like that happen to the people I love."

Lucy leaned her head against his shoulder, offering consolation in her touch. Natsu squeezed her hand in his, as if trying to show her the feelings he couldn't say aloud.

"Have you ever thought about walking away from it all?"

"It's not that simple," he said quietly.

Lucy smiled, "Well that sounds familiar."

Natsu moved so he could look into her eyes.

"What does Ivan have on you? What’s really keeping you there?"

Instinctually Lucy turned away, looking back out to the ocean.

"I would think you already knew that," she said, a note of resentment creeping into her voice. "You _are_ doing business with him, aren't you?"

"We have an arrangement," he said slowly. "But he's keeping me at arm’s length. I still don't know exactly what I've gotten myself into."

"Then you should walk away," she said, returning her eyes to him. The desperation she suddenly felt to protect him from getting himself hurt swelled in her chest. "Before you get in any deeper, just walk away."

"Lucy," Natsu said, his voice turning serious. He took her by the shoulders and turned her towards him. "Do you know what Ivan's side business is?"

Lucy wanted to tell him, she wanted to trust him. But could she, really?

"Like you said," she whispered back. "I don't want to put the people I love at risk."

"Look, it’s only a matter of time until Ivan brings me into the fold, I'll find out whatever's going on. So just tell me now, you can trust me."

Oh god she wanted to. She so badly wanted to trust him.

"Natsu, if Ivan were to find out I spoke to you-"

"He doesn't need to know." Natsu's tone was earnest. "What's keeping you there, did he threaten you?"

Lucy felt tears well in her eyes. Very slowly she nodded at him.

The anger that flashed in Natsu's eyes was startling. For a moment it frightened her.

"Tell me the rest."

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest, a sudden shiver rolling down her spine. Immediately Natsu slipped off his coat and wrapped it around her, his warmth encompassing her.

"He brings girls into the club, dancers..." she started out slowly. "But then they disappear... He said if I told anyone the same thing would happen to me."

"What do you mean they disappear?"

"They go missing, they don't leave. They're just... gone. And then he brings in a new bunch of girls, and it all just happens again. There are a few of us he's kept, like Cana and Juvia, but the others..."

Lucy's lip quivered as she spoke, tears beginning to escape down her cheeks.

The anger in Natsu's gaze had filled his eyes with a blazing fire.

"What about Mard Geer? Did they tell you anything about their plans?"

Lucy shook her head. "You know more than I do, I saw you talking to him and Ivan tonight."

Natsu's posture straightened his jaw flexing. "They want me to help cover their tracks," he admitted, "but they never said what the merchandise was."

"Merchandise," Lucy scoffed in disgust. "I don't understand how you could be involved with them, Natsu."

"It's complicated." He reached up and used his thumbs to brush the tears from her eyes.

"I'm not taking you back there," he said suddenly. "I won't."

"Natsu you have to," Lucy nearly begged, "If I don't show up, he's going to hurt the other girls. He told me that's what he would do."

Natsu grimaced. He ran a hand over his brow.

"Fine," he said grudgingly. "For now," he added. "But I will get you out of there Lucy, I promise."

Lucy reached out to him, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his chest, fresh tears darkening his silk tie.

"I wish I could believe that," she said helplessly.

"I promise," he repeated in a whisper, placing a gentle kiss against her hair.

Lucy closed her eyes, listening to the sound of his heart beat. She wanted to believe him. But she couldn't. It would hurt too much when it never happened. It was a promise she knew he couldn't keep.


	11. Chapter 11

"Human trafficking," Natsu announced as he threw himself into a chair.

The last minute meeting Makarov had called after Natsu gave him the news had a hand full of Fairy Tail's key players sitting around a long table in a conference room at headquarters. Most of them had tall black coffees near at hand to help fight of the exhaustion brought on from being torn from their beds in the middle of the night.

"Are you sure?" Erza asked from his right. It may have been late, but Erza still looked impeccably put together. Her silky straight crimson hair fell in curtains around her neck. She wore a fitted grey suit jacket over a pair of perfectly tailored navy blue slacks.

"Positive." Natsu rolled a hand over his face, wiping away the sleep in his eyes. "Ivan's selling his dancers like slabs of meat on the black market and disposing of any of the girls that try to get in the way."

The thought of it made Natsu ill. The idea of something like that happening to Lucy… A raging fire burned through his whole body. He needed to get Lucy and the other girls out of there before something happened to them.

"Do you have any proof?" Gray asked skeptically.

"I will," Natsu said flatly. "But we need to shut it down, before any more girls go missing. Let's bring the feds in."

Erza shook her head apologetically. "We're bringing them in for Tartaros, not Ivan. If we move without having anything on them, we'll be on our own."

"So you're saying girls getting sold like slaves aren't important enough for the feds to care about? What kind of fucked up shit is that Erza?"

"Back off flame brain," Gray snapped from across the table.

"I'm sorry Natsu, I don't make the rules." Erza said simply. Erza's ability to maintain a cool exterior was what made her so good at her job. She was detached. But Natsu knew that underneath it all she was just as passionate about protecting people as he was.

"Well then screw them." Natsu scoffed, unable to take a lead from Erza's example. "We'll go in ourselves. That was your idea anyway Gray, wasn't it?"

"It was, but that was when we thought this was about drugs. This changes things."

"What the hell man?"

Gray shook his head. "There's hard evidence to find if we did a drug bust. With trafficking they either need to be caught in the act or we need to find a paper trail, preferably both. We need to know exactly where the girls are being sent and who they're being sold to."

"Are you seriously that cold hearted Gray?" Natsu's eyes flared at him. "We can't just sit here and let more women disappear. The girls at the club are innocent. They're fucking prisoners. We move, today."

"It's not a unilateral decision, Natsu," Erza said calmly, unaffected by Natsu's fury.

"It's my op," Natsu shot back.

"Actually it's my operation." Makarov's voice spoke quietly from the head of the table. "And you are all supposed to be working as a _team_."

"Tell that to the ice princess over there," Natsu quipped, flashing Gray a scowl.

"Enough!" Makarov boomed. For what he lacked in stature the old man made up for in his presence. He was a giant among men, though not literally.

Natsu leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Fine then. What's our move?"

"If we don't want to wait for Ivan to make his next sale," Erza started, "then we're going to need hard evidence. Natsu, can you get back into Ivan's office?"

Natsu nodded.

"As long as he doesn't get distracted again," Gray said under his breath.

"You wanna say that again, Gray? I dare you."

Gray shrugged as if Natsu's words meant nothing. "Just seems an awful lot like you’re spending more time with the girl than you’re spending doing your job."

"She is the job," Natsu retorted. "Without that connection I wouldn't have gotten as deep as I have."

Gray simply shrugged again. "Just saying."

"Good," Makarov stated, ignoring the young men's banter. "Natsu will get into Ivan's office- today. Freed," he said turning his gaze to the tall, svelte man watching quietly from the other end of the table. Freed Justine's sharp features mirrored those of his pristine ash grey suit, his pale green tie matching the color of the long hair framing his face. "Can your team go back into Ivan's computer system, see if there's something there we were missing before?"

Freed hummed thoughtfully. He was the head of the Intelligence Department, which included Cyber Security. "His system is more sophisticated than one would have expected for a small time nightclub owner, I suppose that makes sense now though." He sighed. "I'm sure we can get back in. Everyone was so certain it was drugs I'm afraid we must have gotten tunnel vision. I hate to think my team would have been so lax to have let that happen."

"Mistakes happen," Makarov said patiently. "Even in our line of work, unfortunately."

Natsu noticed Gray shift his weight uncomfortably, like Makarov's words meant something more to him than to the others.

"I'll look into it myself," Freed continued. "And I'll have Levy start searching the dark web, see if she can find a trail that leads back to Ivan now that we know what he's dealing in."

"Natsu," Gray chimed in, "do you know when Ivan is planning to move the next group of girls?"

"No idea," Natsu replied more calmly. The group did make a good team when they needed to. He was relieved to hear them finally seeming to take the case as seriously as he was.

"So then there's no way we can catch him in the act. Not if we plan on moving in so quickly,” Gray stated.

"Actually," Erza spoke up. "I have an idea about that," she paused. "But you're not going to like it," she said looking at Natsu.

Natsu felt a cold wind blow through his lungs. He had a feeling he knew what Erza was thinking, and no, he didn’t like it. He didn’t like it one bit.


	12. Chapter 12

It was early, at least, for Lucy it was. Most of the girls would still be asleep.

She wasn't sure what had woken her up. A noise maybe? Slowly she crawled out of bed, taking the robe draped over her vanity chair and pulling it tight around her waist.

There was a quiet knock on her door.

Her heart leapt hoping it was Natsu coming back to her. Memories of the previous night swirled around her head, intoxicating her with a feeling she hadn't known in years- hope.

She flipped the latch and pulled the door open.

"Juvia?" Lucy said, surprised. "What are you doing up so early."

"I heard a noise," she whispered quietly as she slipped through the doorway, pushing it closed behind her and locking it again. "I don't know what it was, but I got a bad feeling."

Lucy pondered the girl’s words. It wasn't like Juvia to be quite so paranoid.

"I'm sure it was nothing," Lucy said with a gentle smile.

The blue haired girl sat nervously on Lucy's bed, kneading her fingers in her lap.

Lucy heard the doorknob rattle followed by the sound of a key working the lock.

A bolt a fear swept through Lucy's body. Instinctually Lucy put herself between her friend and the door.

Natsu appeared as the door swung open.

"Lucy," he said as he swept in, throwing the door shut behind him.

"Natsu," a wave of relief washed over her. A smile lit up her face.

But Natsu wasn't smiling. He looked grim, an unusually serious expression shadowing his features.

"I need to talk to you," he said in a harsh, rushed voice as he hovered by the door.

"What is it Natsu?" Lucy asked with concern. Something about his presence was unsettling. She felt a weight drop in the pit of her stomach.

"What's Juvia doing in here?" He said as if she couldn't hear him.

"We thought we heard a noise, Juvia-"

"You should go to your room, Juvia. And stay there."

"Natsu what's going on?" Lucy couldn't hide the nervous tone creeping into her voice.

"I need to tell you something," he gave Lucy a hard look then turned back to Juvia. "Go to your room, Juvia."

Now Lucy was getting angry. "Don't talk to her that way," Lucy snapped. "Tell us what's going on," she demanded.

Natsu looked over his shoulder at the door as if he was being followed.

"Shh," he said abruptly as he listened at the door. Lucy exchanged a confused glance with Juvia.

"I should just go," the girl whispered.

The sound of heavy footsteps could be heard down the hall.

"Damn it," Natsu almost growled as he made a lurch toward Lucy's vanity table and dropped onto the chair. Lucy watched as his expression morphed into a look of cool disinterest, the stress in his eyes vanishing. He leaned back deeply into the chair, relaxed, as if everything were right with the world.

"Natsu-" Lucy began but was cut off by the door swinging wide open.

"You!" Ivan growled at Lucy as his large frame appeared in the door, Gajeel following closely behind him.

The girls both jumped. Lucy pushed Juvia to her feet behind her and they both took a step back, trying to put distance between themselves and Ivan.

Ivan barreled towards Lucy, grabbing her by the arm.

"Gajeel here told me about your little escapade last night," he sneered at her as he gave her a shake. Lucy put her hands up defensively. She grabbed Ivan's hand, unsuccessfully trying to pull him off of her.

"Gajeel," Lucy heard Juvia say in shock. "How could you?"

The large man laughed, his dark features catching in the shadows.

"It's what I'm paid for," he shot back mirthfully.

"Let me go!" Lucy demanded, trying to sound braver than she felt.

"If you think you’re going to just run off anytime you want, you've got another thing coming," Ivan sneered. "I told you what would happen if you ever disobeyed me." He raised a hand to strike her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Natsu's voice rang out from the other side of the room.

Ivan turned, for the first time noticing Natsu's presence.

"Wouldn't want to damage the merchandise," Natsu continued coolly.

A smile of pure rage and hated worked its way over Ivan's mouth. "I'm glad you’re here, Mr. Dragneel. I was hoping you'd get to watch the fate your girl here was going to meet because of you."

Natsu looked Ivan over with a cold stare. Lucy stood motionless, Ivan's fingers still digging into her arm.

Natsu was here, she reminded herself. Everything was going to be okay.

"Kind of a waste, don't you think?"

"What are you talking about?" Ivan shot back at him.

Natsu pulled a folded paper out of his pocket, opened it slowly, and tossed it onto the bed near Ivan.

"It would make more sense to sell her."

The coldness in Natsu's voice and expression made him look suddenly like a stranger. Had Lucy's heard him right? Had he really just said that?

Ivan looked down at the paper. Lucy began to feel herself getting light headed.

"I know what you’re doing," Natsu continued. "And I want in."

Ivan's eyes snapped back to the calloused man that Lucy was having trouble recognizing. Her head began to spin.

"So you figured it out," Ivan scoffed, "Did you really think I would bring you in and give you a cut, just like that?"

"I know what you’re doing with Tartaros," Natsu said as he pulled a small lockbox from his other pocket and set it on the vanity.

Ivan's grip tightened and Lucy cried out in pain.

"Lucy!" Juvia cried.

"Stay out of this Juvia," Gajeel growled at the girl.

"As I said before Ivan," Natsu leaned back, casually resting an ankle on his knee. "I'm a simple man. I see a business opportunity here, and I won't let it pass me by."

"What about your little friend here?"

Natsu shrugged emotionlessly. "I've had my fun. And she was the one who first told me about your business. She can't be trusted. One way or another, she has to go. Why not make a buck in the process?"

"Natsu!" Lucy called his name in disbelief.

It was all a lie, she realized then. He'd been using her the whole time so he could get in with Ivan. Natsu was never planning to rescue her.

Lucy watched as Ivan considered his words. He looked back at Lucy and gave her an evaluated stare.

"You don't have any girls ready to move," Natsu stated. "But Tartaros is getting antsy. They want to make the first shipment, but you hesitated. Am I right, Ivan?"

Ivan glared back at the smug man sitting across the room.

"Tell them you have a shipment ready, a small group just to test out the process- work out any of the kinks. Mard Geer will be satisfied, and you'll secure your position with them." He looked at Ivan, a sly smile drawn across his face. "I told you I would help you negotiate with Tartaros."

Slowly Ivan began to nod, a wicked smile creeping over his face.

"Gajeel,” he said over his shoulder. "Take Juvia to her room, and make sure she doesn't leave. Get Cana, too. If Lucy here wants her and her friends to leave, I'll grant her wish." He pulled Lucy in close, his stale breath invading her senses. "You'll wish you'd never left. This place will seem like heaven compared to where you’re going."

Gajeel nodded and moved past Ivan to grab Juvia.

"No!" Lucy cried, tears splashing down her face, her resolve cracking.

"Gajeel what are you doing!?" Juvia cried as he grabbed her roughly, dragging her towards the door as she fought against him.

"Let her go!" Lucy pleaded.

"It’s your own fault, Juvia" Gajeel snarled. "You shouldn't have gotten involved."

"She didn't do anything!"

"It doesn't matter," Ivan said coldly. Gajeel grabbed the flailing girl and all but carried her from the room.

"Natsu," Lucy said desperately, "Why are you doing this?" Tears poured down her cheeks now. She was trembling under Ivan's grip.

"Sorry Luce," he said casually, "It’s just business."

Ivan threw Lucy onto the bed. The two men strolled out the door. She could hear the upper padlock turn as Ivan locked the door behind him.

Lucy curled into a ball on the bed, letting her tears fall in dark spots on the silk duvet. She was devastated. It had all been a lie.


	13. Chapter 13

Natsu was struck by a wave of frigid air as he walked into the warehouse nestled among the many unmarked buildings by the docks.

It was dark. The only light provided by the full moon, its glow trickling in through the large windows bordering the ceiling along the upper story.

He walked slowly through a labyrinth of steel shipping crates, making his way to the center of the large space.

Natsu moved into a clearing at the end of the crates and stopped cold.

A woman sat in an iron chair, her features shadowed in the cold light.

Her arms hung limply in her lap, her wrists tied tightly with a piece of wire cording. Long blonde hair fell around her face as her head drooped forward. Another cord wrapped around her torso, binding her to the chair.

Ivan had used chloroform to knock the girls out. As Natsu's eyes adjusted to the light, he could make out the figures of Juvia and Cana sitting in a similar state just behind Lucy.

Natsu thought back to the first time he had seen Lucy at the club. Her silhouette poised as it stretched out over a chair on the stage. Her fluid gestures capturing his attention as she moved. Her bright eyes meeting his... Now those eyes drooped shut as she sat motionless and unconscious.

Natsu was glad of that, though. He didn't want her to wake up until this nightmare was over.

The guilt in his chest nearly killed him. Seeing her like this... it broke his heart. He hadn't realized how detached he'd become, how much he had let the job get to him, until her innocent eyes had looked up at him as they stood on the bridge over the river.

She had made him feel again.

But now those feelings were threatening the job he had to do.

When Erza had suggested using Lucy to get Ivan to make a sale Natsu had nearly exploded at her.

But the only way to truly free Lucy from Ivan's reach was to lock him up. And the only way to do that was to catch him in the act.

Upon seeing Lucy's helpless silhouette, Natsu was suddenly overcome with doubt. It was a dangerous plan. If Lucy were to get hurt... He tried to shake the thought away. He needed to stay focused.

Still, the memory of the betrayed look on Lucy's face when he had confronted Ivan in her room burned like a deep crevasse in his heart. She would never forgive him, he knew. But as long as she was safe, it didn't matter.

Despite the doubt he now felt, he knew the plan was solid. Fairy Tail had a team spread out around the warehouse, waiting to move in.

Two operatives were placed on the roofs neighboring the building. They had a clear view through the windows to watch for Natsu's signal.

Freed had brought Levy- a young, brilliant woman from the Cyber Intelligence team, to monitor the radios and work on infiltrating the security system alarms and cameras.

If they could catch the sale on video, the case would be closed. Natsu wore a wire taped to his chest to gather any audio.

But Freed's team needed time to work. Natsu couldn't let the sale happen too quickly or the whole operation would be scrapped. Ivan would likely be in and out of prison within a few years, if he was sentenced at all. Natsu wanted to see the guy behind bars for a long time. No, actually, Natsu wanted him to never see the light of day again. He wanted the bastard to rot.

And then there was Tartaros.

Natsu had found a folder of paperwork and a small lockbox in Ivan's office. The paperwork clearly showed the return Ivan would get if he began moving Tartaros's merchandise. The lock box made it clear what that merchandise was.

Natsu had opened the container to find it full of bright amethyst colored crystals the size of rock candy. Only they weren't crystals- they were drugs.

It was a drug Natsu had never seen before. He had sent a sample of it to headquarters. They confirmed it was a narcotic but said it would take some time to identify it.

It was clear now. Mard Geer wanted to use the girls as mules to move the drugs overseas.

Ivan's already established network meant Tartaros wouldn't need to get their hands dirty or take the time to establish a supply line of their own.

The thought of it made Natsu sick with rage.

He curled his fingers into fists inside his pockets.

Tartaros was set to arrive any minute with the product, and the movers would be here shortly after. If it all went to plan, they would take all of them down in one shot.

"Natsu," Ivan greeted him by his first name, his mouth turned in a crooked smile. "I have to say, I'm very impressed with your business acumen. The Edolas family is lucky to have you."

"So I've been told," Natsu smiled smugly.

"Come and have a seat with me while we wait." Ivan gestured to another pair of worn chairs.

Natsu eased into his seat, keeping his hands in his pockets, his side arm cradled loosely in his right palm.

"So tell me, Natsu,” Ivan said relaxing into his chair, "How long have you been with the Edolas family?"

"About eight months," Natsu said, sticking to the story he'd had Gajeel feed to Ivan.

"Interesting... And where were you before that?"

"Here and there. I jumped around a bit, mostly in security. Edolas was the first to bring me in on the good stuff," Natsu smiled. "I guess they saw my potential."

"Yes," Ivan said slowly. "I'm beginning to see that myself."

Inside Natsu's stomach tightened. He checked his watch. Levy should be in the system by now. But where was Tartaros?

"Our friends are running late," Ivan observed, noticing Natsu's glance.

"Punctuality is a thing for me," Natsu said casually.

Just then one of Ivan's henchmen came up to whisper something in his ear. Natsu strained to hear. It sounded like he said the movers had arrived.

"Excuse me for a moment," Ivan said as he followed the man to a group talking in hushed voices. The posture of the men was guarded. They looked uneasy.

Something was wrong.

Silently Natsu stood up and started walking the long open space toward the girls.

"Stop right there, _Natsu_ ," Ivan said from across the room, his low voice full of malice.

Natsu tempted fate and took another step toward Lucy.

The sound of sliding metal echoed through the room as Ivan's henchmen drew and chambered their pistols.

"I said stop," Ivan commanded. "Show me your hands."

Natsu froze. He looked at Lucy and the others. If he moved towards them now, he'd only put them in the line of fire.

He turned to face Ivan, slipping his hands out of his pockets and raising them to the height of his shoulders, palms out. He glanced toward a camera peeking out from a corner and shook his head in an attempt to tell his friends to stand down.

"What happened Ivan? I thought we were friends?"

Ivan and two of his men approached Natsu. One of them reached into Natsu's jacket pocket, removing his Berretta, dropping the clip and clearing the chamber.

Ivan laughed. It was a cold, chilling laugh. He paced toward the girls.

"Part of the Edolas family, he says," Ivan said to no one in particular, still laughing to himself. "What convenient timing you have, Mr. Dragneel, showing up in my club when you did. I don't know why I didn't see it before."

"You’re not making much sense, Ivan. Tartaros should be here soon, we should really-"

"Enough!" Ivan yelled as he turned back to look at Natsu. His cold eyes burned in fury. "Tartaros isn't coming. They told me who you really are, who you really work for."

Natsu relaxed into a frown. At least he didn't have to keep up the act anymore.

"Look Ivan, you know you've already lost," Natsu said with a hint of condescension. "Just cut your losses, and you and I can call it a night."

"Cut my losses?" Ivan arched his brow. The man turned and moved closer to Lucy. Two men stood close to Natsu, their guns targeting him at point blank range. One stood to his side, the other close behind him.

"Ivan," Natsu demanded. "You're surrounded. You're not getting out of here as a free man. Give up Tartaros and maybe they'll cut you a deal."

Ivan leaned down and brushed Lucy's hair from her face. He took her chin roughly in his hand and tilted her face up towards him.

"I suppose all your little Fairy Tail friends are waiting outside?" He seemed to be inspecting the girl. He reached down and tore the pendant from her neck. "You really had her eating out of the palm of your hand, didn't you?"

Natsu flinched. "She was a means to an end."

Ivan turned and tossed the necklace at Natsu's feet. "Then I suppose it wouldn't bother you to see her ruffed up a bit?"

With the back of his hand Ivan swung at Lucy's face, full force.

"STOP!" Natsu boomed out, the anger in his voice boiling like the blood in his veins.

Lucy's head lulled to the side, a red mark decorating her cheek. But still she did not wake up.

Ivan's laugh echoed through the room.

"Just a means to an end," he repeated, mocking Natsu.

Ivan was too close to Lucy. If his friends were to come in now, it would put the girls in too much danger. Natsu needed to get him to move away from them.

"Ivan you’re outnumbered," Natsu called towards him. "Any second now my team is going to come through that door and then you'll wish you'd taken my offer."

"I'd rather spend my last minutes teaching both of you a lesson," Ivan cackled.

Natsu needed to change tactics.

"You’re sick Ivan," he said in a low voice. "What you do to these girls, it’s deranged."

Natsu saw Ivan's jaw clench in anger. He needed to draw the man's attention back to himself.

"These girls are worthless,” Ivan sneered. “ Their only value is in being sold by the likes of me. We give their meaningless existence a purpose- and we put them out of their misery once they've fulfilled that purpose."

"You're going to hell, you know that? You bastard."

Ivan turned on his heel. "Shut your loud mouth you-"

In a flash of movement Lucy lunged toward Ivan with her chair, knocking both of them to the ground. Natsu could hear the sound of Lucy's skull hitting the cement floor.

Natsu didn't miss a beat. As the guards stood in shock he stepped back and reached over his shoulder, grabbing the mans gun. He then lunged forward in a sweeping motion, swinging the man around with a hard thud as he hit the floor.

Before the other man could react Natsu was already moving toward him. He threw an uppercut to the man's chin. He grabbed the man's outstretched hand, still holding his gun, and spun around, firing off a shot toward the first man as he was about to pull his trigger.

Natsu crushed the man's wrist as the other fell back to the floor, motionless.

The man behind him cried out in pain. He tried to grab Natsu, but Natsu was already throwing an elbow into the man's kidney.

The guy crumpled to the floor and Natsu moved in toward Ivan.

Ivan was stumbling to his feet as Natsu pressed the firearm to his back.

"Don't move," he commanded in a deathly low voice.

The doors of the warehouse swung open in a rush of light and movement. Spotlights flashed into the room. Figures made their way out from between the shipping crates and poured into the open space.

Natsu held tightly onto Ivan as his team swept the room, disarming the rest of Ivan's men and securing the location.

All Natsu could focus on was Lucy's lifeless looking body on the floor, still tied to that damn chair.


	14. Chapter 14

"We've secured Ivan in the van," Erza said to Natsu as he stood outside, leaning against one of their unmarked cars and icing his knuckles. His team stood around him, discussing the events that had transpired.

"We have his men and the movers cuffed and are holding them in an office inside the warehouse." Gray ran his fingers through his hair, shaking away the stress Natsu was all too familiar with. Running an op like this would put anyone on edge. But Gray's cool demeanor barely registered a change. It was only because Natsu had known the guy for so long that he could even tell. The job got to all of them, at some point. You just had to keep moving, to keep reminding yourself that it was worth it, in the end.

"Good," Natsu said simply, not meeting their eyes. He was avoiding asking the question spinning in his head, not sure he really wanted to know the answer.

"I reached out to my contact in the feds," Erza added. "They should be here any minute. While we don't have enough to pin anything on Tartaros, he thinks it may still help in building their case."

"Did we get enough on Ivan? Did we get what we needed?"

"We got footage of the movers preparing to do their job," Freed chimed in casually. "Ivan didn't say a whole lot on tape, but he said enough that it should hold up in court."

"We also have the drugs,” Grey pointed out. "Even if we can't directly link it to Tartaros, Ivan's possession and attempt to move the substance overseas is an additional sentence all together."

"What about the girls?" Natsu said finally, staring at the floor.

"Gajeel recruited that bouncer, Bacchus, and the two of them moved all the girls that were left at the club to a safe house we set up nearby." Erza sounded pleased. "He was more valuable an asset than I was expecting."

Natsu nodded. "Gramps knows what he's doing," he said referring to Makarov.

"I still don't trust the guy," Gray said in a low voice.

"Me neither, but he held up his end of the bargain. When I asked him to tell Ivan about my sneaking Lucy out of the club he got pretty cagey. I wasn't sure if he would follow through."

"Well, so far so good." Erza's commanding voice rung through their circle. "We'll bring him on as a PI, to start with at least. Though, he may be better suited for security."

"I'm not having him on my team," Gray shot back.

"We can discuss all of that later," Freed pointed out, shutting down the conversation. "I will move my team out after we hand everything over to the feds, I'll see you all back at headquarters."

The tall man walked away without another word, heading toward a beat up old van at the end of the block.

Natsu's stomach turned. He needed to know. He looked up at his friends.

"What about Lucy and the others?"

Gray frowned, but Erza gave him a comforting smile.

"Juvia and Cana are a little banged up but they were already coming-to by the time you apprehended Ivan. We sent them to the hospital to get checked out, just in case. But besides being a bit drowsy they were just fine."

"Erza!" a man called as he approached the red head. "Feds are here, we need you inside.

Erza nodded.

"I'll let Gray fill you in on the rest." Erza move fluidly toward the warehouse, her unflinching confidence breeding a sense of strength in the men that followed her.

Natsu turned to Gray, wishing Erza hadn't left.

"Well?" Natsu asked the dark haired man shortly.

Gray frowned again.

"Lucy had a pretty bad hit to the head. There was a good amount of bleeding but they were able to stitch her up. They're watching her for a concussion but she keeps saying she's fine. The girl is refusing to go to the hospital," Gray shook his head "She says she won't go until she sees you first. She's sitting in that ambulance down the street."

Natsu peered down the street at the white and red truck.

"They should take her in, she probably is concussed. There's no way she would want to see me if she were in her right mind."

Gray sighed.

"Look, I know I've given you a lot of shit about her. But the fact is, she's exactly what you needed. Even I can see that. You've been letting this job get to you for years. Recently it's been like having the old Natsu back. Not that I like you either way," he added, "but at least the old you isn't so serious all the time."

"Look who's talking," Natsu quipped back.

Gray gave a rare grin.

He pulled something out from his pocket and handed it to Natsu.

It was Lucy's necklace.

"Go get the girl, you dumb ass," he chided.

Natsu smiled.

He took off toward the ambulance, clutching the key in his hand.

* * *

Lucy sat at the back of the ambulance, the doors wide open, her feet dangling off the edge.

The paramedics had demanded that she go to the hospital, but she had refused.

There were too many questions she needed answered.

What she needed, was to see him.

She looked down at her arm, massaging the mark Ivan's grip had left there. Her jaw ached from the hit to the face. But she would be alright now, she knew. It was all over.

"Hey Luce,"

Lucy looked up to find Natsu standing a few feet away.

He looked different, relaxed. The suit jacket was gone, ditched in favor of a tight black tee shirt. His unruly pink hair was free of the hat he usually wore.

The cold look in his eyes that was there earlier had evaporated, replaced by concern. He gave her a small, reserved smile.

"Hey Natsu," she greeted him quietly. All the things she wanted to say seemed to catch in her throat as she looked at him.

"How's your head?"

"Throbbing," she replied, raising a hand to her injury.

"That was really stupid, you know," he said somberly.

"What?" Her defenses immediately rose.

"What you did, knocking into Ivan. It was a stupid thing to do."

Lucy glared at him.

"Well you certainly weren't getting anywhere with him," she snapped.

A wide, sly smile crept over Natsu's mouth.

"It's something I would have done."

Lucy paused.

"You do a lot of stupid things, apparently," she retorted.

Natsu grinned. "True."

An awkward silence fell between them, neither seemingly knowing what to say next.

"Lucy," Natsu said, his voice softening. "I'm sorry. I should have never put you in the middle of this."

Lucy looked at him, her eyes burning despite her efforts to stop them.

"I wish you had told me what you really do, who you really are."

"I couldn't," he whispered. "I couldn't risk putting you in any more danger than you already were. I wanted to warn you about what was coming but... I didn't get the chance."

Natsu's eyes fell to the floor. His confidence waned.

Lucy reached out to him, putting her hand gently on his bare arm.

"It's okay," she whispered. "I understand."

Natsu looked back at her in surprise.

"I know why you did what you did. And... well..." Lucy stuttered nervously. "Thank you."

"Lucy..." Natsu wrapped his strong hand around hers. "I never expected to meet anyone like you. I didn't even realize how lost I'd been until I met you. And now..." he paused, letting his hand fall away. "I know you can't forgive me. I just want you to know, I wasn't lying about how I feel about you. That was never a lie."

Without a word Lucy moved from her perch. Throwing her arms around Natsu's neck, she crashed into him.

"That's all I needed to hear, Natsu." A tear rolled down her cheek as she spoke. "There's nothing to forgive. You rescued me, just like you said you would."

She leaned over and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

Natsu was so surprised by her that at first he didn't react. Finally he wrapped his strong arms around her, holding her to his chest.

"You should hate me," he breathed into her hair, still in disbelief. "Why don't you hate me?" 

"If you haven't figured that out yet, I don't know what more I could do to convince you," Lucy echoed the words he had said to her long before.

Natsu leaned away, looking her square in the eye.

A long smile crept over his face. His eyes flared with hope.

Hesitantly he took her head in his hands. Lucy leaned towards him as he brought his lips to meet hers.

The kiss was gentle, yet full of meaning. The apologies and the hurt, all of it melted away as he embraced her.

Finally he pulled away, still hovering inches away from her.

"Where will you go now?"

Lucy's expression faltered.

"I'm not sure... Your friend, Gray I think his name was, he said something about a safe house for all the girls. I guess I could go there. It's not like I have anywhere else to go."

"You could stay with me," Natsu whispered.

Lucy's heart jumped in her chest.

"What?"

Natsu gave a small shrug. "You could come and stay with me." Then he moved to retrieve something from his pocket. When he brought his hand up, he was holding out the necklace he had given her. "You already have a key."

Lucy's heart nearly exploded with emotion.

"It's a key to your place?"

Natsu nodded. "I hoped someday you'd need it."

Lucy leaned in and kissed Natsu, hard and full of passion. She shuddered as he opened his mouth to hers, deepening the kiss.

As Lucy broke away to take a shallow breath, Natsu whispered to her.

"You know I love you, right Lucy," he spoke with a sly smile- a grin that filled her heart with joy.

"I love you too, Natsu."

Natsu reached up, brushing his fingers against her neck as he tied the necklace.

"How about we get out of here?"

Lucy smiled. "Please, Natsu, take me home."

Natsu took her hand in his and began walking down the pavement.

"Hey, where the hell do you two think you’re going?" Gray's voice called out from around the other side of the ambulance.

"Home," Natsu called back casually.

"The hell you are. She has to go to the hospital you moron. And you need to get back to the office. Makarov wants an update."

"You do it, I'll go with Lucy."

She laughed as they turned back to the ambulance.

"It's your operation, Natsu. Isn't that what you said?"

"All work and no play, Gray, you know how the saying goes. I'll see you tomorrow."

Lucy let Natsu give her a hand up into the ambulance. She relaxed into the bed as she listened to the men banter.

She loved seeing him so relaxed, so free. She took a deep breath of the cold night air. And now she was free too, she smiled.

* * *

**_Wicked Game_ is the first in the Heart Shaped World series which will arc over three stories featuring some favorite Fairy Tail couples and characters. See below for more information on the next instalment!**

The Heart Shaped World Series:

The team at Fairy Tail Private Investigation and Security, the leading private security contractor in town, is caught up in an ongoing investigation into the crime family known as Tartaros.

*NOW AVAILABLE* **In Part Two, _Born Without A Heart_** , Levy McGarden, a brilliant young agent on Fairy Tail's Intelligence and Cyber Security team, gets paired on a case investigating a new drug called Lullaby with their newest PI operative, Gajeel Redfox. Between Gajeel's reckless risk taking and Levy's by-the-book work ethic, can the tension and growing desire between them cool long enough for them to solve the case?

**In Part Three, _Forever Blue_** , Gray Fullbuster, Fairy Tail’s head of Security, is at his wits end when he gets put in charge of protecting Juvia Lockser, a former dancer on the run from her previous employer, Phantom Lord. Is Juvia truly innocent, or is she part of a larger scheme to infiltrate Fairy Tail? And why is her helpless dependence on Grey causing him to risk his own life to protect her?

While technically a series, I’ve tried to make them stand-alone as well so you can pick and choose which characters you’re most interested in. That being said, it would probably still be more enjoyable to read them all.

Also, although the subsequent stories feature different characters in the leading roles, you’ll still see more of the Natsu and Lucy you just met, as well as other Fairy Tail favorites!

**What do you guys think? Would you like to read more stories in this alternate universe I’ve constructed?**

*Author’s Note:

I tried to save all my notes until the end to make reading more streamlined. But I just want to add a couple of things and some fun facts below.

Firstly I’d like to thank all of you who took the time to read the whole story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Your comments have meant the world to me. I don’t know if I would have stuck with it without all the encouragement from you guys. Thank you.

**Fun Facts:**

I got the idea for this story while listening to “Wicked Game” by Chris Issak- though that may not be a surprise, given the title. I imagine the song playing during the opening when Natsu first enters the bar, it really sets the mood.

I tried to throw in as many little nods to Fairy Tail as I could, for example The Blue Kitten Nightclub. I didn’t have room for a talking cat, so that’s my homage to Happy.

And did anyone notice that the key on the necklace Natsu gave Lucy was modeled after Aquarius’s key? That was a fun tid-bit for me.

Thanks for letting me ramble, and again thanks for reading. Please comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
